From Newlywed Life to Family Life
by DomLetty101
Summary: The sequel to 'Bachelorette Party and a Wedding! Dom and Letty go from Newlyweds to parents, how will they handle kids, careers, each other, will it all get too much for them or will everything work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Letty POV

"Noah, please be a good boy eat this for mommy" I pleaded with with 5 month old son with the spoon full of baby food.

"Gah" He turned his head away from the spoon avoiding it yet again.

"Baby please" I was exhausted Noah was up all night, Sophia is in this phase of singing at night when she should be sleeping, and Bella she was sneaking out of her room to watch movies in the tv room at night.

Of course Dom would help but the last two nights he has been complaining that he is tired which has caused us to fight since this morning.

"Vrooooom" I tried making a car sound so he would open his mouth and take it but still no such luck. Then he reached for it with his hands I smiled thinking he would eat but no...He grabbed the food and threw it in my hair.

"Why won't you eat Noah" I slammed the food down on the counter I pulled Noah out of his high chair and put him on my hip and carried him around the house before setting him in his swing while I tidied up a bit. I swear this house can't stay clean for more than 5 minutes.

I just finished picking up the toys and started to wipe the floors, halfway through the front door opened and my daughters ran in the house.

"Mommy!" They said running up to hug me with their dirty shoes still on.

"No girls! Mommy just washed the floors." I sighed putting my head down.

"Sorry mommy" they said putting their heads down feeling bad which made me felt even worse.

"It's ok, I can do them again. How was school ?" I smiled hugging them.

"It was fun! We coloured pictures and read stories !" Sophia said.

"You did! Did you bring mommy any pictures?!"

"Yes!"

"What about you Bella?"

"It was fine"

"What did you do?"

"Handwriting, and I hate it!"

"Aw babe, it's not easy it took mommy a long time to learn how, even daddy isn't very good at it. We will work on it together ok?"

"Ok" Dom walked in behind them holding their backpacks, like me he looked exhausted but we were still fighting so I tried to not feel bad either.

I saw Noah starting to fuss and I wanted to get these floors clean. So I picked him up and bounced him to calm him down.

"Baby, why so fussy?" I cooed at him bouncy him lightly which made him scream louder. I walked over and tried to hold him out to Dom.

"Can you please take him I need to finish"

"Letty I just walked in the door let me breathe for a second" This made me see red.

"Breathe for a second ? Are you fucking kidding me right now! I haven't had a chance to fucking breathe in a week Dom! I'm cooking cleaning trying to get him to eat getting the girls ready, I barely leave this house, I'm up all night and you need to breathe for a second !" I screamed I just snapped.

"Mommy you said bad word put a quarter in the swea-"

"Sophia ! Not now, go to your room..NOW!"

"Letty, calm do-"

"Dominic, do not tell me to calm down!" I stormed off upstairs sitting on my bed with Noah in my arms attempting to nurse him hoping that might work. At my attempt I heard Sophia crying in her room, great job Letty. I was about to go check on her but I heard her and Dom talking.

"I didn't mean to make mommy mad" She cried which broke my heart.

"I know Princess, it's not your fault it's daddy's. Mommy is just really tired so we have to all help out to make it fair on her ok?"

"Are you and mommy going to live in other houses?" Hearing that made me freeze up. I know Dom and I have been fighting but in no way did that mean we were separating, I love him way too much to leave him and it broke my heart that my daughter thought we were.

"Oh no baby, come here. Mommy and I love each other so much. We will never ever separate ok? Why did you think that?"

"I heard Billy Fader say his mommy and daddy yelled at eachother then his daddy left to live at another house because they don't love eachother." She said sadly.

"Well baby mommy and I love eachother very much so you never have to worry about that. Sometimes grownups get upset and it makes us shout but that doesn't mean we don't love eachother we do."

"Ok daddy"

"Go play with your sister for a bit ok? I'm going to talk to mommy."

"But daddy, she's annoying"

"Sophia, remember we're taking it easy on mommy so place nice"

"Ok daddy, loveyou."

"I loveyou more princess."

I sat on the bed and heard Dom come in. He smiled softly at me and sat next to me on the bed putting his arm around me pulling me close. I felt myself calm down and when I did Noah started to nurse.

"Finally" I said and Dom looked at me confused.

"He wouldn't eat anything, wouldn't breastfeed, wouldn't take the bottle. Nothing"

"I'm sorry babe"

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just exhausted, Noah's not sleeping, Sophia's singing frozen all hours of the night, Bella sneaking out of her room to watch movies, trying to cook, clean get the girls ready when you're at the shop is exhausting."

Dom POV

I didn't realize how much Letty was doing, I mean I did but I was so consumed with stuff going on at the shop I was overlooking it. I watched her breastfeed Noah and she looked like she could fall asleep any second, I pulled her to me letting her lean against me running my fingers through her hair softly.

"I'm sorry Let" I said genuinely. she was clearly doing more work than I was at the garage. I saw Noah had dozed off and when she pulled him off her breast I took him from her and continued to rock him.

"You rest baby, I got the kids"

" I just want to shower" I smiled an kissed the side of her head but told her one second. I handed Noah back to her and ran to the bathroom. I cleared out all of the toys in the bathtub, we had 3 bathrooms and the kids always ended up in ours. Once I took them out I filled the jacuzzi tub with warm water and bubbles. I ran downstairs and poured a glass of wine and brought it back upstairs. Once the tub was filled with water and bubbles I lit some candles and turned the lights down.

"Let?" I called out to her while walking into our bedroom.

"It's all ready for you" I smiled proudly reaching out for her laid Noah down in his crib and followed me to the bathroom. I watched her smile from ear to ear. I closed the door and kissed her softly.

"Arms up" I told her and she did what I asked. I pulled her shirt off and pressed a kiss to her neck while i worked on getting her pants wasn't about sex this was about showing her how much I appreciate her. Ever since having kids I have gained a whole new respect for her. Not just as a strong woman or my wife but as the mother of my children. She gave up her body to give our babies life and protection and she still looks just as beautiful as the day we met if not more.

"Thank you Dom" she said pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Anything for you baby, you deserve a night off" I told her honestly handing her the glass of wine. She got into the tub and as much as I would have loved to just sit and watch her I had our kids to attend to.

"I'll be downstairs let me know if you need anything"

"Ok" She said letting her head drop to rest on the edge of the tub her full breasts barely peaking out.

I've heard the saying 'Happy wife happy life' before from the guys and they think it means don't piss her off and you'll be happy which is true but I also learnt there is a deeper meaning to that. Seeing your wife- the woman you love happy makes your whole body fill with happiness knowing they are too.

I went downstairs and saw my daughters colouring so I went over to sit with them.

"Mommy is resting for a bit ok so we're going to try and be quiet so we can let her ok?"

"Ok daddy, we should colour mommy a picture !" Sophia suggested

"Great idea Soph, Bella you want to color mommy a picture too?"

"Yes, we should make her lunch like she makes us too."

"You girls have the best ideas" The girls coloured pictures then we started on some lunch. Bella started to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich and said we should cut it like hearts because that's what she does. We added pickles and cheese on her plate too since it's her weakness since have Sophia. Bella added an orange, a granola bar, and some crackers. I smiled and grabbed their pictures and the tray of food and went back upstairs to Letty who was still peacefully relaxing in the tub listening to music with her eyes closed.

I went over to her and ran a hand down her arm making her jump slightly. I chuckled and apologized.

"It's ok, what's that?"

"This is our gift to you" I said showing her the food which made her laugh too and then she looked at the pictures made by our daughters.

'Mommy you are the bestest mommy in the hole wide worlde! and I luv you luv Sophia'

'I luv you mommy your my best frend ever thankyou four being the best mommy ever! luv Isabella'

I watched her smile reading the notes our kids left on her pictures.

" I love you " She said, I leaned in to kiss her "I love you too Letty"


	2. Chapter 2

Letty POV

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, I stretched my arms out and rolled over to see my husband but was surprised when I noticed an empty bed. I looked towards our alarm clock and noticed it was gone, I then went to grab my phone and saw it was also gone.

"What the fuck" I mumbled. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around my body walking to my daughters rooms to wake them up for school but when I opened Bella's door she was also gone... I started to panic and ran to Noah's room, gone. I was hyperventilating and I ran to Sophia's room.

"Soph?" Gone.

"Bella! Noah!" I ran downstairs and saw the coffee had been going and my phone had been sitting on the table. I grabbed it and called Dom.

"Morning babe"

"Dom where are you! Where are the kids?"

"Let? you didn't get my note. I left it on the bed. I said I dropped the girls off this morning and Noah at the garage with me. I wanted to give you a break and let you sleep in, so I took the alarm clock out and your phone so you couldn't check the time and just sleep" I smiled in relief but also at how wonderful my husband could be. I pulled the phone away and saw it was 10:48am felt good to sleep in.

"Sorry I worried you."

"No, it's ok I just didn't look" I chuckled.

"I should've known you wouldn't, anyways babe I gotta finish this car, Noah is fine he's playing under a car-"

"Dominic!"

"Kidding, he's in the play pen. Relax today I got the girls"

"Ok, what do you want for dinner ?"

"I'll pick something up, don't worry"

"Babe, I'm not broken"

"No, but you are relaxing. Go to the spa or something"

"Oh my favourite" I said sarcastically

"Hold on babe, another call"

I waited for Dom and while I did so I poured a cup of coffee and started to put the couple of dishes in the dishwasher.

"Okay 12:30 you're in" Dom said and I thought he was talking to a customer so I didn't answer.

"Let?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"12:30, you're in."

"For what?"

"Massage I just booked you for"

"Dom, I don' t need a massage babe"

"Well, it's booked and I paid for it already so enjoy. I love you"

"Love you too, thanks Dom"

"You're welcome, baby"

"Give Noah a kiss for me"

"I will"

With that we hung up and I smiled like a girl and finished drinking my coffee, I texted Mia and asked if she wanted to come with me but she said Jack was running a fever so she had to stay home. I put on some leggings and a loose fitting shirt and noticed it was almost 12 so I decided to head out.

Traffic was a mad house as per usual, but I made it to my appointment with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hi there welcome, to Argyle SPA, do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, yeah my husband called in for Letty?"

"Yes, of course right this way." I followed the woman down the hallway that was beautifully decorated. Every detail was specific and elegantly done.

"Okay, we will get you to strip down and just lay face down onto the table" I nodded my head and stripped down I was about to lay on the table then a naughty idea came into mind. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of myself from the breasts up to my face. I bit my lip and put on my bedroom eyes with my breasts on display and with the low light it made the picture even that more sensual.

'Thank you babe, xoxoxo' I added along with the picture. I thought that was a good thank you.

I turned my phone on silent and laid on the table for a couple minutes before the girl knocked and came in.

"Hi, I'm Ana, I will be doing your massage today you're Letty?"

"Thats me"

"Great, any spots in particular you want me to spend extra time on?"

"My lower back is usually the worst, lifting my son up constantly causes some strain."

"You're first?"

"Hah, no my third"

"What! You have three kids?"

"Yep, a five year old a four year old and a 5 month old."

"You are a busy momma, I get your pain now" We both laughed and the lights went lower and the soothing music came on while she started to work wonders on my back. I was pretty sure I was falling asleep from her magical ministrations. I was so relaxed I had let all my stress disappear.

"Okay, we are all finished here' Her voice woke me out of a trance, it felt like it was only 10 minutes but it was in fact 90 minutes. I thanked her and she told me to go to the steam room for a cup of organic tea to let my body rejuvenate. Once I was done I got dressed and thanked the girls working and made my way to my car, I was going to stop by the garage and see my baby and Dom. I was looking at my phone as I just turned it on and I didn't see the person in front of me and I bumped right into them.

"Shit man"

"I'm so sorry" He apologized I looked up at him and my eyes went wide.

"Jason?"

"Letty? Shit girl look at you! Hows it going?" He said hugging me

"I'm good man, how've you been?"

"Can't complain. Whats new in your life?"

"Married, babies, still at the garage, living the good life" I smiled.

"Well if you're still at the garage I am assuming you and Dom tied the knot?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "He's the only one crazy enough that would make me ever consider marriage but since we've gotten married it's been all about the kids now"

"How many you got?"

"Three"

"THREE! Jesus you look good Let, what's their names?"

"Nah man stop" I laughed hitting his shoulder. "Bella is our oldest shes 5, Sophia is 4 and Noah is 5 months." I said showing him a picture.

"They are beautiful"

"Thanks man, you got any angels?"

"Two, Presley is my youngest shes 2 and Remi is my oldest hes 5 too" He said showing me pictures.

"Aw they are beautiful, you and Melissa still together?"

"No, I'm married to Blair, 4 years strong"

"Blair? Blair Worthington?" He nodded his head and smiled. "Shit! How is she I haven't seen her since the third grade I thought she moved to Kansas or something"

"Texas, and she did and then she came back here for school and we met up one night at Gregs Birthday party and we kept talking, I had just ended it with Melissa so she was a good friend and then one thing led to another and I'm sure you can guess how that ended."

"Marriage and two babies"

"Bingo, shes something. Shes working for a law company in the city working day and night but she loves it and I'm proud of her"

"Damn, little B in the big leagues." I said thinking back to the annoying little girl who always wanted to play Barbies with me but I hated them.

"Yeah, shes doing good."

"What about you? Whats keeping you busy?"

"Working at the track still, after dad died I couldn't part with it so still there. Makes me happy so why leave right?"

"I hear ya, sorry about your dad"

"Thanks Let, so you're still at DT's then?"

"Yep, me Dom, Leon, and Vince part time hes got a kid and wife now too"

"Look at us all grown up now" He laughed. He had gotten real good looking, much bigger muscles, still has those beautiful green eyes. Now I know why I had such a crush on him. What are you saying Letty? You're married..But you can look right? No harm in that.

"Look Let, I gotta pick some stuff up then pick up my daughter but we should catch up heres my number" He said taking my phone, should I be stopping this? No it's fine.

"Alright, text me"

"I will for sure" I said while he hugged me, man he smelt good too.

I said goodbye and mad my way to the garage, why could I not stop thinking about Jason?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok so I had the first three chapters written and I was going to wait to post till I got more reviews but oh well, here you guys go! Enjoy and please R&R, xo

Letty POV

After Dom had helped with the kids that day it didn't seem to last long, soon enough it was back to me doing it and as soon as he comes home if he does early enough it's always. 'Daddy, daddy, daddy' and I'm completely forgotten about.

It's been a week since that relaxing day and I know I shouldn't necessarily be complaining they are my kids and I love them more than anything in this world I just wanted some help and I wanted to spend time with my husband. When I did see him it was usually right before the girls went to bed. He comes home at around 8 even though the shop closes at 6 then he leaves at 9 to go hang out with the guys. We haven't had sex in 2 weeks and for us that's a while. I was gunna try and keep him here with me tonight instead of him going to sit around with the guys. I saw steam coming from under the bathroom door so I decided to go and join him.

I undressed myself and slid the curtain back seeing my well defined and wet husband.

"Babe? Room for one more?" I smiled seductively and started to walk in.

"Actually babe I'm just about to get out I just came in here quickly to wash the oil off. Maybe next time?"

I felt humiliated, hurt, vulnerable, rejected, I felt like the biggest idiot right now standing here naked trying to get in the shower with my husband who didn't want me in there.

"Yeah sure next time" I said bitterly and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around my body walking out.

"Sorry, Let"

"Yeah, me too." I want back into our room and threw on a pair of boxer shorts and and old shirt of Doms when he came back into the room I was curled up on the bed pretending to watch whatever was on TV.

I decided to ask him to stay in tonight because maybe it was silly of me to be mad about him wanting to shower alone it's just not what we do...we've never denied the other one like that.

He came back in looking in the closet for clothes so I decided to ask him.

"You want to watch a movie with me tonight?"

" Baby I would I just made plans with Vince you know how he gets when he gets blown off"

"Yeah I can imagine the feeling" I know that feeling because I was feeling it right now and it sucked. He came over and kissed me on the lips and smirked.

"You look good" That is what he is going to say to me when I'm pissed off. Is he fucking serious! Not even an 'I love you' or an 'I'm sorry' a fucking 'You look good'

"Just go, Dom" I said tiredly.

"You mad, babe?" My head snapped over to look into his eyes.

"Mad, mad, Dominic ? What do you think? I wanted to spend time with you but you'd rather go with you fucking friends than be with your wife? Of course I'm mad!"

"Letty, I never get to see the guys"

"You never get to see the guys... You see them every single fucking day at the shop and you've been with them every night this week! How do you never see them"

"I mean outside of our professional lives and we don't hang out long this was a plan we all agreed on tonight."

"Professional lives. Dom you drink beer with them at work and joke around the same shit you'd be doing tonight"

"Fine you want me to stay with you I'll stay" I was pissed now.

"Just go Dom."

"What you wanted me to stay so I'll tell the guys I can't go anymore and we will stay here" He said annoyed.

"No Dom, I wanted you to stay without me having to ask you, I wanted you to stay without questions, I wanted you to stay because you wanted to actually be with me not because I was forcing you to. So go out I'm too tired to argue anyways" I rolled over and listened to him grab his jacket and kiss the side of my head.

"Night babe love ya" He said before leaving.

I started to cry and I hated it, I don't cry. Why could he not stay and be with me. I know he wasn't screwing around I do trust him that much but I'm getting real tired of going to bed alone and waking up alone because he's at the garage.

I texted Mia but got no response but I figured she must be sleeping. I scrolled through my phone and saw Jason's number.

 ** _'Hey stranger_** **'** I sent

 _ **'Well hello there, what are you doing up so late?'**_

 _ **'late? it's 9:30 old man haha'**_

 _ **'haha whenever blair is home she's in bed by 8'**_

 _ **' long days I guess'**_

 _ **'very'**_

 _ **'what are you up to?'**_

 _ **'just laying in bed watching some terrible 80's movie'**_

 _ **'hahah yours or Doms choice?'**_

 _ **'mine, Doms not here he's having guys night'**_

 _ **'ah I wish I had those'**_

 _ **'trust me they suck when it's happening all week you will not have a happy wife on your hands'**_

 _ **'that's shitty but blair is never home either so I know how it feels'**_

 _ **'girls nights?'**_

 _ **'no work, she's at the office till 3 am sometimes I get its her job but she completely forgets about me and the kids sometimes'**_

 _ **'it's great she's working but yeah the feeling really sucks'**_

 _ **'yep. I think I sound like a girl lol'**_

 _ **'lol not at all, if you do then so do I and I can't. I have an image to maintain you know?'**_

 _ **'haha oh I do'**_

After about an hour of texting Jason back and fourth I realized I was smiling a genuine smile. It felt good to smile because of a man. I told him I had to try and sleep and he said he did too but that he'd talk to me tomorrow.

I was looking forward to it.

I had fallen asleep around 12 and was woken up to to a pair of arms pulling me close. I was still mad at him but in this moment it felt good to be held by him again so I caved and let him. He smelt like beer but not much maybe one or two and he didn't smell like girls, but he smelt like oil my favourite smell on him. I fell asleep peacefully for now.

I woke up with the intention of surprising Dom with morning sex but what a shocker he was gone. I was getting fed up so I texted him.

 ** _'Do you think you can maybe stop leaving so early for work when we both know it's not necessary.'_**

 ** _'Sorry babe trying to get a head start'_**

 ** _'Head start on what? The cars or getting away from me?'_**

 ** _'Letty, can we not do this right now'_**

 ** _'Whatever.'_**

I got the girls up to get ready for school and made them eggs and bacon and went to drop them off.

"Love you mommy" Sophia said kissing me on the cheek.

"Love you too baby"

"Mommy don't forget it's father daughter day next week and daddy has to be here"

"He will be babe I promise, now give me hugs and kisses" She kissed me too and said she loved me.

Then it was just Noah and I. Until my phone vibrated and Jason's name appeared.

 ** _'You around? I'm heading to the park with Presley.'_**

 ** _'Yeah nothing else to do just dropped the girls off so just Noah and I'_**

 ** _'Sweet, were at Haddington park'_**

 ** _'Sounds good be there in 20'_**

I made my way to the park to meet Jason and his daughter. I pulled up and saw a couple parents and then I spotted Jason pushing his daughter on the swing. I smiled at the thought of Dom pushing our kids on the swing.

"Hey you made it!" He said waving at me.

"Yeah we're here, and this must be Presley!"

"Hi!" She waved

"And this must be little Noah."

"Noah, can you wave" I tried but he just smiled.

"He looks just like you, lucky kid"

"Let's just hope he doesn't get my temper" I laughed.

We talked and watched as our kids played, well mostly his daughter while I held Noah with me. We talked about family, work, friends, everything. It felt nice.

Having another man ask me about how I am and how my day is , and paying attention to me felt nice. We took our kids to lunch and spent a good part of the day together.

"You're children are beautiful" One woman at the restaurant said. I was about to correct her but Jason stepped in first.

"Thank you, but this little one is mine and that little guy is hers were just friends." He smiled

"Too bad, you look lovely together" Neither one of us said anything we just smiled and she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

A Week Later

Letty POV

I woke up alone yet again because Dom had to get to the garage, I went to wake up Sophia and Bella to get ready for school and as per usual it was hectic. I carried Noah on my hip and tried to cut the crust of Sophias sandwich.

"Bella, can you please tell your sister to come down and eat breakfast"

"But mom"

"No 'buts' Bella, please do as I ask" I said not in the mood to have a fight this morning.

"SOPHIA! COME EAT!" She yelled

"Bella, I meant go upstairs and get her" She shrugged her shoulders and ate her eggs.

Sophia came downstairs wearing a dress but it was a but cold out so I didn't want her wearing it

"Soph, it is too cold out today no dress"

"I like it!"

"Sophia. Go change. Now"

"NO!"

"Sophia Maria Toretto, get upstairs and change now or I will take Ana and Elsa away for a week"

"Fine!" She pouted, stomping on the stairs as she went back up them. I sighed and continued to make lunches.

"Sophia. Enough"

"Mommy don't forget daddy has to be at school at 11 today"

"I know baby, daddy won't forget"

"You promise?" I stopped making lunches and turned to her and kneeled down-even the kids noticed Dom wasn't here as much and that bothered me.

"Bella, would daddy let you down?"

"No"

"Exactly, daddy will be there. I promise" I smiled and kissed her nose and watched Miss. Attitude come back downstairs wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"You better not be sassy today" She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me .

"Sophia!" She did it again.

"Fine Elsa and Ana are gone for a week."

"Nooo!" She yelled starting to cry.

"Sophia stop crying and eat your breakfast"

"I don't like you"

"Thats fine, I still love you. But, you don't do that to me, you know better" She stayed quiet and ate her breakfast.

Once they finished I packed them into the car and dropped them off.

"Ah ah ah" I said so they couldn't leave.

"Kisses" The came forward from the back seat and kissed my cheek. "I love you"

"Love you too, mommy"

"Mommy, don't let daddy forget"

"11 baby, I know."

"Love you mommy"

"Love you baby"

I started driving back home and Noah was getting fussy so I put in the baby Mozart CD I kept in the car that calmed him down.

We got home and I unbuckled Noah from his seat and brought him to the backyard to play for a few minutes. I got a text and instantly smiled once I read the name.

'Jason'

 _ **"Whats cookin' good lookin'?"**_

 _ **"That wasn't cheesy at all, and nothing too much just playing with Noah. You?"**_

 _ **"Just watching the kids, Pres and Rem are both sick and Blair is working again so I'm making soup and cleaning up puke all day"**_

 _ **"Poor babies, and lucky you ;) "**_

I saw Noah grabbing at the table so I put my phone down so he wouldn't get a splinter from the wood, I picked him up and brought him back to his play place.

"Noah, out of your mouth baby, icky" I said taking his toy from out of his mouth that was resting on the ground. He started to cry so I picked him up and brought him inside to play with his music ball that he loved.

"Noah, look what mommy has" He looked over and waited for me to roll it over to him so I did. He played with it while I started to make a bottle and saw I had two missed texts.

 _ **"Gotta love being covered in puke hey" "I'm sure you would still look good even covered in puke haha"**_

 ** _"Super attractive haha, they got the flu?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, Pres is taking it the worst shes been crying all morning, finally got her down for a nap"_**

 ** _"Aw, yeah Soph was always the biggest drama queen when she was sick. I always give her a warm bath and rub her tummy and give her some bananas. Seems to help her"_**

 ** _"I'll have to try that"_**

 ** _"My tips aren't free you know"_**

 ** _"I'll think of some way to pay you ;) haha"_ ** What did he mean by that? I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks while I read it. I looked at the time and realized it was now 11:30. I decided to go to the garage today to help out since Dom would be a daddy daughter day at Bellas school. I grabbed some of Noahs toys and the Ipad so he could have background noise while he played in his playpen at the shop.

"Let's go baby boy! Want to go see the cars? Can you say vroom vroom?" He tried to make the noise but just ended up spitting on himself. I wiped his mouth and placed him back in his car seat.

We drove to the shop and I saw Doms car parked off to the side. Thats weird I thought, how did he get to the school without his car. He better not have forgotten. I quickly parked and took Noah out of his seat and saw Dom sitting on the bench joking around with the guys and I saw red.

"What the FUCK are you doing!" I yelled

"Hey, babe whats wrong? We're just taking a break?" He said confused.

"Dominic. What time is it?" He looked at his phone to check.

"11:42, why?"

"And what day is it?" I said calmly but full of anger.

"It's Tuesday? Whats this all about"

"Are you fucking serious! Dominic! You are supposed to be at Bellas school for father daughter day!"

"Shit!" He said hurrying to get changed

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I have been telling you! For the last 2 weeks Dom! How the fuck could you forget about our daughter!" I yelled again causing Noah to start crying.

"Sorry baby" I cooed to him.

"I came here to cover for you, while you three sit here doing fuck all!"

"Babe, I'm so-"

"Save it, go see your daughter I don't want to see you right now."

He quickly got into his car and drove off leaving me with Vince, and Leon who stared at me nervously.

"What" I spat

"Nothing, sorry Let"

"Do me a favour, keep to yourselves today. I am no in the mood for anyones shit"

"Ok" They said together.

* * *

Dom POV

I couldn't believe I forgot about today, Bella has been so excited about this day and I just ruined it. It was an honest mistake, but fuck Letty was truly pissed at me I just hope she wouldn't stay mad long. I hurridly made my way through traffic and arrived at my daughters school. I saw the kids outside playing with their dads I couldn't find Bella so I walked to her classroom to ask her teacher and I saw her in there by herself with her head on her desk crying. That broke my heart.

"Bella" I said going up to her, she peaked her head up and looked at me with a tear stained face. She looked so much like Letty, and seeing her like this was a double whammy.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry" She pouted and put her head back down I rubbed her back till she stopped crying.

"Baby, I am really sorry. Daddy didn't mean to will you please look at me?" She shook her head no.

"Bella, please. Daddy is sorry and I really want to go and play with you." She peaked her head up again and shrugged.

"Come here" I said picking her up and hugging her tightly but didn't get the same in return. "Let's go play"

We spent the rest of the day playing but she still didn't have a smile on her face. She was like her mother in that sense, when she was sad or hurt it took her a while to get over it. The day had ended and Bellas teacher pulled me aside before we could leave.

"Mr. Toretto? Hi, look I wanted to ask you about Bella, she is one of the top students and the last month or so she has been struggling it seems. She is forgetting things that she knows really well and she isn't participating much anymore so I wanted to ask is everything going ok at home? Any changes in the environment that could cause Bella to stress and struggle?" I was shocked by her words, my daughter was struggling and stressed out because of the stress we have been causing her. That wasn't fair to her.

"Just having the new baby but thats about it" I lied, she didn't need to know about Letty and I.

"Sometimes that happens, if she needs extra help I would gladly tutor her if you and yur wife would like?"

"Thank you I will talk to my wife about that." I smiled at the older woman and said good bye as I walked to Sophias classroom to pick her up.

"Daddy!" She yelled jumping into my arms. Atleast one Ortiz-Toretto woman wasn't mad at me.

"Hi princess, you have a good day?"

"Oh yes, so much fun!"

"Thats good, lets get your stuff and head home." During the ride home Sophia was talking and talking while Bella stayed quiet and looked out her window.

"You girls want to get ice cream?"

"Yes!" Sophia yelled.

"Bella?"

"Whatever" I frowned and pulled up to the ice cream shop hoping it would make her smile but it didn't.

We got an ice cream cone and I grabbed one for Letty too and we made our way home. Once we got there I unbuckled the girls and grabbed their backpacks as they ran into the house.

"Hi mommy!" Sophia yelled.

"Hey Soph" She said back

"Daddy took us for ice cream!"

"He did, how nice" She said sarcastically. The girls wouldn't necessarily understand but I did.

"I got you one too" I said handing it to her. "Thanks" She said blankly

Bella walked in the door and kicked her shoes off and went to storm off upstairs.

"Bella I'm sorry" I yelled out to her, she stopped walking and turned around and walked up to me.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried hitting me in the stomach with her tiny fists.

"Isabella!" Letty shouted, but I just let her continue, she was mad and it was my fault.

"I HATE YOU DADDY! I WISH I HAD A DIFFERENT DADDY! ONE THAT DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Tears started to form in my eyes at her admission and I looked at Letty who looked just as shocked as I did. Bella had tears running down her face and she was shaking from crying so hard.

"Bella" I didn't know what to say, she ran off upstairs and Letty told me not to follow.

"Watch them" She said bitterly while she followed Bella. A few minutes later I wanted to hold my little Bella so I went up to her room and saw her laying on Lettys lap crying while Letty played with her hair.

"I hate him, mommy"

"Baby, no. You don't hate daddy. He was busy with work and I know thats not an excuse babe but I'm sorry."

"You promised too!"

"I know baby, I'm sorry"

"I want a different daddy" She cried and that hurt.

"Bella, your daddy loves you and your brother and sister more than anyone in this world. He is the best daddy you could ever have. Sometimes grown-ups make mistakes but you can't hate them ok? I know your hurt right now, but please promise me you will never ever tell daddy you hate him ever again ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"Give me a kiss" I watched as they shared a sweet mother daughter embrace, "I love you" She said while brushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you too mommy"

"Now, when you've calmed down I want you to go and tell daddy you love him too, ok?"

"Okay mommy" Before Letty let her be and walked out of the room seeing me.

"Shes ok now?" I asked her

"No, Dom shes not ok. Come here" She pulled me into our bedroom and let me have it.

"You want to forget about me, fine. You DO NOT forget about our kids. You hurt her so much and I don't blame her or feel sorry for you. You really fucked up Dom and you better fix it with her"

"Letty, I'm sorry"

"Save it for her. I don't want to talk to you right now" She walked out and I went to Bellas room to talk and apologize to her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and said she loved me and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Dinner was going to be ready soon but I told Letty I had to step out for a second, she gave me a dirty look but I promised her I would be right back.

I ran to the store and paid for what I came for and quickly got back to the house.

"Wheres my favourite girls?" I called out and Sophia ran in quickly to hug me. She followed me to the kitchen where Letty was dishing out dinner. I handed Bella a huge bouquet of flowers, and I gave one to Sophia too but a little bit smaller. I wanted Bella to feel extra special tonight. I then walked behind Letty and gave her a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Im sorry" She turned around and gave me a sad smile before taking it and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Dom, flowers may work for them but not me. You know that"

"I know baby, but I'm trying here"

"Just start being here thats all I am asking"

I hugged her tight and we sat down as a family for dinner, something I haven't done in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Lettys' outfit is the same one she wore on Craig Ferguson! In case you want to check it out! :)**

1 Month Later

Letty POV

I would love to say everything has been getting better but it hasn't Dom and I continued to argue and he couldn't give up his life with the 'guys' was this the life he wanted? Did he regret this? We had some good days but they always turned into bad at some point. Jason and I had been talking more and it felt nice to have someone he was taking an interest in me. I missed that. We met up for play dates and the occasional lunch, he understood me. Blair was constantly working and never had time for him and the kids so we could relate and we enjoyed eachothers company.

"Let?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come with me and the guys tonight?" I was pleased he asked me but I was hurt that he couldn't spend time away from them.

"Whats the plan?"

"Heading to Viper Room for some drinks, Mia can watch the kids."

"What if we did something?"

"Well babe the guys invited us to go, it'd be rude"

"Fine"

"Sweet you wanna drop the kids off?"

" No, you can do it. I'm going to get ready."

"But, I was gonna have some drinks"

"Yes, and now you're taking your kids to your sisters" He pouted and yelled for the girls.

"Let's go girls, you're going to aunt Mias tonight"

"Yay!" They shouted high fiving eachother. I smiled at their relationship.

"I'll be back in 10"

"Don't forget Noah blanket, Bellas bear, and Mr. Sprinkles for Soph"

"Yes, babe" He kissed me and left with the kids.

I sat in our house it was so quiet it was almost weird. I am used to the noisy, hustle bustle, and pouting this was weird but I pushed it in the back of my mind and started to get ready.

I put on a pair of liquid leggings with holes in them and a tight black tank top paired with spiked black stilettos. I straightened my hair and applied a minimal amount of makeup waiting for Dom to come home.

"Babe you want a drink?" I heard him say after hearing the door close.

"Sure" He came up and stood behind me handing me a Corona.

"Mmm, you look sexy" I blushed and giggled. We haven't had an interaction like this in a while and it felt good.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

"You excited for a night out?"

"Yeah, I am. I miss the babies but I've missed you even more."

"I've missed you too"

* * *

 **At the Club**

Everything seemed to be going well we are all laughing and having some drinks I sat next to Dom with his arm wrapped around me. I smiled genuinely and was happy to be with him even if it was with the guys.

"Shots boys! And Letty!" Vince yelled placing 10 shots in front of us, 2 for each of us. Tequila. Not my friend.

Shots kept coming and then the Whiskey started. I was talking to Leon and I was starting to get tired it was around 1 so I went to find Dom to go home, I saw him, Brian and Vince at the bar having some drinks. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mmm, I'm tired babe"

"Ok, I'll walk you out." I pulled back and looked at him like he had 2 heads.

"What?"

"I said I can walk you out, make sure you get in the cab sa-"

"Yeah I heard what you said? Why are you not coming?"

"Babe, I want to hang out with the guys more."

"No, are you kidding me. You don't need to be out till 5 am Dominic, you're not 18 years old anymore."

I started to walk away since I was pissed and I bumped into a body.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's ok. Letty?" I looked up and saw Jason

"Jay, what're you doing here?"

"Kids are at their grandparents, just here with a few guys from highschool. What about you?"

"Kids are at their aunties, so Dom and I came out with the guys but I was just heading home."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I', fi-"

"Let" I heard Dom say making me turn around, I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I was walking you out remember?"

"I'm fine" I saw him look over my shoulder at Jason.

"Hey Jason, how've you been man?" I could see him puff his chest out to make himself look bigger.

"Dom. Stop"

"Pretty good man, congrats on the wedding and kids"

"Thanks man, you got any?"

"2 kids and a wife"

"Great, well it was nice seeing you Jason. Letty you ready?" He said rather rudely I stood with my mouth open in shock.

"Jason, I'm sorry"

"Nothing to apologize for. I will see you around"

"Ok, sounds good"

I walked away 3 steps ahead of Dom. "Letty, Letty wait!" Once we got outside I turned to face him.

"Are you fucking serious Dom! How could you be so rude to a friend of mine!"

"FRIEND, Letty he was eye fucking you! And what does it matter anyways."

"He was not! And I can have friends Dom, so it does matter when you're being a fucking dick!"

"I'm not fighting with you"

"No, because you don't talk about anything with me anymore!"

"Letty" He said running a hand down his face.

"You know what, just forget it. Have a great time tonight" I said bitterly and walked away, I turned to my left and saw Jason.

"Hey you ok?" He asked me and I know that Dom could see and hear everything.

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah sure, my cars over here" Dom looked livid but I didn't care I followed him to his car and got in. I sat down and closed my eyes thinking of how everything was playing out.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No"

We stayed silent for a few minutes then I started talking about everything.

"How can he just not care, you know. He forgets so much, he doesn't try anymore, it's like his main concern is his friends and that's it. Not me, not the kids and that hurts. I never thought I would be that women who wants attention or appreciation but I am. He's made me this crazy woman that wants to be shown love and attention! Is that so much to fucking ask for! I just want things back to how they used to be. I'm sorry I shouldn't be boring you with my marital problems."

"Let, it's ok really. I know how you feel it's the same with Blair. It hurts I know the feeling, and as much as you wish it got better it never seems to."

"Nope."

"Can I tell you something Letty, and can you promise that you won't respond with your famous Ortiz-Right Hook?" We both laughed and I nodded my head.

"Dom is an idiot if he can't see what's right in front of him. You are an amazing mother from what I've seen, you're a damn good wife. You're unbelievably sexy, and you have a heart of gold. Dom is a fool for not recognizing that." I blushed and put my head down.

"Thank you" I said while he lifted my chin up to look at him.

"I mean it, don't think you aren't good enough. You are more than enough Let" God it felt amazing to have someone recognize me and appreciate me and try to make me feel special.

"You wanna go for another beer?" I thought about it and thought what the hell might as well.

"Sure, why not"

I had a couple drinks at the pub and he had one, since he was driving he wanted to be safe. The more I drank the sadder I felt.

"I just don't want this all to end. I love him, so much. I just don't think he loves me as much anymore"

"How can anyone fall out of love with Letty Ortiz"

"You'd be surprised" I snorted

"I never did." My eyes looked into his asking him to elaborate.

"What?"

"Hah c'mon Let, you really think I stopped liking you?"

"I never knew you did"

"Like all throughout highschool I had a crush on you" I smiled at his admission

"Really?"

"Shit yeah, there was something about you, and you still have it"

I smiled and we kept drinking, I didn't want to elaborate anymore on that because I felt that may be going down a dangerous path, but I had to admit having someone like me felt nice.

I finished my drink and by this point I was completely wasted.

"We should get you home" He said taking my hand to help me walk out of the empty pub

W started to drive and I was going to be sick, he must've caught the hint because he pulled over and helped me out while I threw up o the side of the road. He held my hair and rubbed my back while I puked and cried. Once I finished he helped me back into the car where I fell asleep I didn't realize we were home until he picked me up and brought me to the door.

"Wheres your keys Let?"

"Back pocket" I sais tiredly not thinking.

"Uh, you want me or you?"

"Just grab them" I said tiredly.

I felt him reach into my back pocket his hand touching my ass sent shivers through my body but I was so tired I couldn't care.

He carried me up the stairs and to mine and Doms bedroom not even thinking if Dom was home or not, but he wasn't. He laid me down on the bed and I curled up in my blankets. I felt him kiss my forehead and say goodnight.

"Night Let" He said before shutting the bedroom door, and my tears started to fall. Why can't Dom do this again.

A few hours later at 4:19 am I heard a commotion downstairs and then the bedroom door opened and a very drunk Dom stumbled in.

"Hi baby" He slurred

"Dom, just go to bed"

"But baby, I wanna make love. Don't you?" He said dragging his hand up my leg.

"Yeah Dom I did, for the past month I have wanted to but you haven't paid attention"

"Baby, I'm sorry"

"Maybe try that when you're sober"

"But I love you"

"I don't believe that anymore"

"But I do" He said pulling me closer.

"Stop, just go to sleep"

"Are you mad I was mean to your friend?"

"Dom you were a dick to him for no reason!"

"Fine sorry!" He spat

"You know what you can sleep on the couch"

"No I'm not"

"Fine then I will"

"No Letty, please baby just stay" He said grabbing my hand

"No, I can't be around you right now" I walked downstairs and tried to find the spare blankets but I have no idea where they were so I ended up falling asleep in Bellas bed clutching her pillow while I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Dom POV

I woke up alone and with a killer headache. I looked around for Letty but found no trace of her, I remember her talking to that guy Jason but nothing much after that. Was she with him? I ran downstairs and saw her shoes and purse were here but she wasn't something wasn't right. I ran around the house and then I checked the kids rooms. I checked Bellas room and my heart broke seeing her lay in our daughters bed asleep with dried mascara tears stained onto her perfect face. I went and crouched down beside her and stroked her hair back and pressed a kiss to her forehead like I used to do when she slept.

"Mm Dom?" She said in her sleepy morning voice that I loved.

"Yeah baby it's me, why are you in here?"

"You don't remember?" I looked at her silently telling her to tell me but judging by the look on he face I did something.

"You were a real asshole last night"

"I'm sorry Let." He said putting his hand on my cheek comfortingly.

"This needs to stop Dom, it's tearing us apart and I can't handle that. It's hurting our kids, it's hurting me Dom." I said while putting my hand atop of the one resting on my cheek.

"We will work on it"

"Ok"

"You want to go grab breakfast before we get the kids?"

"Yeah, I'm not opposed to some time with you" He growled and picked me up making me wrap my legs around him laughing as he took me into our room so I could shower and get dressed.

I still had this feeling that something bad was going to happen...

 **Please R &R lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

1 Month Later

Letty POV

I had no idea what to do anymore, I loved my husband but I wasn't so sure he was in love with me anymore, that was one of the worst feelings in the world. Dom missed the old life I could tell, he was always wanting to party with the guys now and I didn't understand how every other woman was ok with this. Vince and Leon I can sort of understand but Brian? How is Mia ok with this? I needed to talk to her, I've been avoiding it worried of what she might say. She may be my bestfriend but she is still Doms sister and I'm not wanting to cause a rift but I needed to know how Mia did it and was ok with it.

 ** _"Hey Mi"_**

 ** _"Hey Let, you ok?"_** She asked instantly noticing my sadness voice.

 ** _"Honestly, no, I'm not ok. Can we meet today?"_**

 ** _"You don't even have to ask, I'll see you in a few I'll open the wine."_**

 ** _"Thanks Mia"_** I sniffled.

Noah was with Dom today because I was going to have a mental breakdown so I made him take him to work with him today. I shouldn't have to ask my husband to take his own child today but I know I was also being a bit crazy because he was at work but I was going to lose it and I needed my best friend today.

I got in my car and drove to Mias thinking about what happened and where everything could have gone wrong. I pulled in the driveway and walked in.

"Mia?"

"In here!" She shouted from the kitchen I walked in and for some reason I looked at her smiling face and I broke down. I don't know what came over me but I just started to cry, she instantly came over and grabbed me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey, shhh it's ok. Let what's going on? Are the kids ok? Is Dom ok?"

"He just doesn't get it, he doesn't care I don't know what to do anymore Mia, it hurts too much to see him every single day and not feel loved anymore. You don't even understand how hard it is to see him picking everything else over you, the job, the cars, the parties, the guys, everything Mia I can't take it anymore" I cried holding her tighter while I letting my tears wet her shirt. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come here, let's sit down" We went in the living room and she sat down and she pulled me to rest my head on her lap and played with my hair something that she used to do when we were younger and I would see Dom flirting with skanks and I would get so upset id cry to Mia, knowing she never told Dom but she just listens to me.

"How do you do it with Brian going out all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dom always says he's out with the guys and I figured he meant Bry too"

"They go out sometimes but Brian isn't out every time they do go out it's usually Dom, Vince, Luke and Leon."

"Why does he have to so much? Like are the kids and I not enough anymore ? I thought this was what he wanted he always talked about it and now it's like he couldn't care less. He barely says he loves me anymore, he gets annoyed when I ask him to watch the kids like its a chore, he barely touches me anymore and I know you don't want to hear it but we haven't had sex in like two months. Believe me I have tried, then I find him helping himself in the shower. Like why the fuck am I no longer good enough for him?" I took a breath and continued "What did I do so wrong to make him not love me anymore?" I whispered

"Letty, you know my brother is an idiot. But I don't know what his deal is. Maybe he is overwhelmed, the same thing happened to Brian and I for a little while too and one day something in him changed. I think it was when I acted like I didn't care, which I did but I had no energy anymore to fight with him so I almost gave up and then I think he realized he could lose all of this and he snapped out of it, but it was a bad place we were in. I know Dom can be an idiot, but Letty, never ever question Doms love for you. He may not be acting like it right now but he loves you more than anything."

"I wish I believed that."

We sat in silence for the remainder of the time she let me cry and put on our favourite movie we had one glass of wine but I couldn't have more since I had to pick the kids up.

"I gotta go grab the girls, thanks Mia"

"I'd love to say anytime but I hope he cuts this shit so it doesn't happen again"

"Me too" I said sadly hugging her and leaving to go to the school.

I drove to the school and parked in the parking lot I glanced over and saw a mom, dad and their kid and instantly my heart filled with sadness, that was supposed to be us.

I got out and walked into the school and to my daughters classrooms where I saw Sophia putting her shoes on.

"Hi mommy!" I smiled from ear to ear hearing that. They were the only ones to make me smile lately.

"Hi baby, how was school?"

"It was ok" She shrugged.

"Just ok?"

"Yeah"

"Okay we will talk about it in the car lets go get your sister" We walked to Bella's classroom and saw her waiting with her backpack ready to go.

"Hey babe, you all ready?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's go."

We got into the car and both my girls looked sad and that upset me to my core.

"Hey, what's with the long faces?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, you can tell mommy"

"We don't want to right now" I sighed and tried to pick them up.

"How about we go to Santa Monica Pier? That sound fun? We can go on the Ferris wheel and play games ?"

"Sure" They said in unison.

We got to the pier and I bought us ride tickets for each ride I know they liked seeing as there was only about 5. We went on the rides played games but I still didn't see them smile like I wanted. It was around dinner time so we started to go home for dinner hoping Dom would be there. We drove in silence until Sophia spoke up.

"We don't think daddy loves us anymore." She said sadly.

"Sophia shut up" Bella said, I wanted to correct her but my heart just fell out of my chest hearing my youngest daughter say that about her father. I pulled over at the beach and unbuckled them from their booster seats and took them out bringing them to the sand. I tried so hard not to cry but my eyes failed me.

"Girls, listen. Daddy is under a lot of stress ok? He loves you more than anything I promise you that. You three are his whole entire world ok. Please never ever think differently. He loves you so much" I cried pulling my girls into a tight hug, I never want my kids thinking either one of us didn't love them, no matter what Dom and I were going through. I would make him sound amazing to my kids if it was the last thing I do. They don't deserve to feel heartbreak, especially caused by a parent.

"But Brady Dimarco said his daddy tucks him in everynight" Sophia said

"And Lucy Millins dad takes her to the park and plays with her all the time, daddy doesn't do that with us anymore" Bella added sadly. My heart broke for them, I couldn't believe this, I hated him for doing this to them.

At The Garage

Dom POV

It was a long day I just needed a beer and to sleep. It was almost the end of the day and I heard a car pull up, please don't be another customer I prayed. I smiled when I saw Mia get out of the car but frowned as soon as I saw her expression.

"Mia?"

"Shut up, you are such a fucking idiot Dom! Do you even realize that!" She screamed at me knocking the can of beer I had just opened out of my hands making the guys look up at her.

"Mia?" Brian questioned.

"Not now Brian. Dom you get your shit together now. Why I'm the one telling you this I have no fucking idea it's bull shit. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you right now if it's a mid life crisis or what but I swear to god Dominic if my best friend, your wife, comes to me crying that she doesn't think her husband loves her anymore so help me god. I will come back her cut your testicles off and feed them to Vince and Leon!" She screamed at me, what did she mean Letty didn't think I loved her?"

"Hey why drag us into it?" Vince asked.

"You two, need to fuck off for a bit, this whole thing of boys night every second night is pathetic. What are you doing reliving your youth? Man up your fathers, husbands, and middle aged men. Although men is quiet a stretch for the way you've been acting. Grow up and get your act together."

"Dom, you are putting Letty through hell and I shouldn't have to be telling you this, but seeing her cry today was enough for me to come here and rip you a new one. This shit is unacceptable you should know that, I'm not mom I shouldn't have to baby you."

"Mia I didn't do anything!" I said back to her.

"EXACTLY! You haven't done anything Dom! You make her feel unwanted and you make her feel like you don't want her do you know how hard that is for a woman!"

"She's Letty, she's the strongest woman I know"

"So that makes it ok? Are you that stupid Dom? Who gives a flying fuck if she is strong she still has feelings, feelings that you clearly care nothing about. She is your wife and the mother of your children. Start being a god damn husband and father Dom."

"I didn't know Mia, honest"

"Yeah, well now you do. If you don't smarten up you're going to lose her Dom"

Her words got to me so I decided to get home and be there for dinner, I saw Lettys car was gone so I took Noah out of his car seat and went inside and decided to start on dinner to make it up to her. I heard Lettys car and smiled. The door opened and instead of hearing the girls run through the house like the usually did it was quiet and sombre.

"Hi daddy" Bella said with Sophia following behind her.

"Hello my angels, how was school?"

"Was fine" I heard Letty come in and I was about to pull her into a hug but she stopped me.

"Girls, please go upstairs"

"I'm making dinner Let" She looked at me with so much anger I was confused, I was helping why was she mad.

"Yes, mommy" Once their doors were closed Letty turned around and she was furious.

"You son of a bitch. You are a piece of fucking work. You will make the girls dinner, feed Noah and get them bathed I am out of here for the night. I can't even stand to look at you right now."

"Letty what did I do!"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO DOMINIC! You are fucking dense aren't you. I picked up the girls from school and you know what they told me."

I shook my head at her not knowing what could make her so angry.

"Take a wild guess"

"Letty, I honestly don't know"

"Our children, our babies Dominic they are heartbroken because they think daddy doesn't love them! You want to live the party life with your friends and drink like a fucking teenager and pick cars and work over your kids then I swear to you I will burn that god damn garage down, tell every single friend to fuck off till you re-learn how to become a father again. I will NOT have my kids heartbroken for your childish and pathetic antics. "

"Letty I-"

"No, you do not get to make excuses anymore not for this ! I am tired of hearing you say you're sorry or make excuses that are bullshit. I am leaving for the night to think about what I'm going to do about this and so I don't seriously hurt you right now and you are spending the night with your children. You better fucking work so they know how much you love them. I can't keep telling them you do anymore, you need to prove it." She grabbed her keys and slammed the door shut speeding out of the driveway into the road. I fucked up big time all so I could have some fun. What kind of father and husband was I ?

I let Letty have her moment to breath I know from experience I needed to let her, as soon as she was back she was going to be sure that I loved her. Right now I had to make this right with my kids.

Letty POV

I drove anywhere, I had no destination in mind I was heartbroken and I couldn't think anymore. I ended up at the beach and I sat on the sand looking out at the ocean until my phone brought me out of my thoughts.

 ** _"Hello?"_** I said forgetting to look at the caller ID.

 ** _"Letty? You ok?"_** I heard Jason's voice and I started to soften.

 _ **"Yeah I'm fine."**_

 _ **"Letty, come on. You can't lie to me"**_

I started to cry again and told him what happened.

 _ **"Meet me 'Surge' you sound like you could use a drink and a friend right now."**_

 ** _"More than you'll ever know."_** We hung up and I made my way to the pub to meet Jason. I stepped out and saw him sitting at a table. I gave him a soft smile and he brought me into a tight hug, I hugged him back tightly and let myself enjoy the feeling of ring held.

He listened to everything I said, and I listened to him about his problems with Blair. We kept drinking more and more and I know I shouldn't have been since I just scolded Dom on this but I wasn't doing this all the time. We kept talking and I could feel my buzz coming on. We were laughing and joking and taking more drinks, we both completely lost track of time. I was having fun again, I was having fun with a guy who was trying to make me happy, and made me feel like I wasn't just a backup plan. At this point we were both pretty drunk and hadn't thought about anything or anyone anymore...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Letty POV

I don't know how it happened all I know is we met for a beer which turned into two then four then 6 then I don't know, we looked in each others eyes and something happened he leaned in and kissed me and I didn't stop him...I kissed back. I don't know what came over me but next thing I knew we were in a cab and at his house we went inside and continued to kiss it got more heated and my shirt and bra were off and I was in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Jason kissed down my neck lightly sucking making me moan he bit at my collar bone making shivers crawl down my spine, once he got to my breasts he took my hard nipple In his mouth making a rush of wetness flow through me and heat my core as he kept sucking with my head thrown back in pleasure, I remember when Dom used to do this. Dom. Oh my god what am I doing. Dom.

"Jason, Stop, Jason" I said and he did and instantly saw the regret on my face that matched his.

"I gotta go" I said jumping up grabbing my shirt and bra trying to get out of the house as quickly as possible seeing the picture hanging on the wall of Jason and his family.

I really fucked up.

"Letty, I'm sorry" He said quietly as I ran out.

I got out to the street and called a cab to bring me back to the pub we were just at because I was now completely sober...

Once I was dropped off I got into my car and started to cry, I just cheated on my husband. The man that I am more in love with than life itself. What did I do? My husband, our children? Our life? Our future? Our happiness? Our vows? Our love? Now I was the one who fucked up.

I kept driving with tears falling down my face, how was I supposed to tell him. Should I tell him? What if this ends us? Everything we ever had I just ruined because I was lonely.

I drove home around 4 am and I sat in my car for about 20 minutes and continued to cry and I cried hard my whole body was shaking as sobs ran through my body. I was so caught up I didn't hear my door being opened.

"Letty? Baby where have you been thank god you're OK." Doms soft yet deep voice said bringing me out of my trance.

"Dom" I whispered touching his cheek.

"Baby what's wrong?" He said unbuckling my seatbelt and pulling me to him while I held him tight knowing this could all be over.

"Nothing"

"Letty don't nothing me, talk to me babe" He said wiping my hair away from my eyes lifting my chin to look at him directly in his dark brown eyes, and I saw it. I saw that love and appreciation I was missing, this was what I was craving, and needing. That love, the love he always used to show was now being shown in his dark brown eyes.

"I've just missed you." I said pulling him tighter, I needed to feel his arms around me.

"Let?"

"Not having you with me or falling asleep with me or waking up without you hurt, Dom. I'm not trying to whine or be clingy but picking the guys over me picking the races and the booze over me picking the cars over our kids. You forgot about Bella, you forgot about our child Dom, our kids think you don't love them because you're never around. You never tell me you love me you don't touch me anymore it's like you can't stand to be around me anymore. " I cried with tears freely falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby, you should've told me" He said hugging me tighter but I pulled back.

"What? Dom I tried telling you all the time! You never listened to me!" I yelled

"Hey, shhh I'm sorry ok?" He said rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Look at me, I'm sorry" He said holding my face looking into my eyes. He picked me up and carried me into the house and laid me on the bed. Kissing me everywhere. He was so passionate and gentle right now it brought tears to my eyes. Not because of the love he was showing me, but because of what I just did.

"Dom, I'm tired babe" I spoke up as he laid on top of me.

"Ok babe, we can sleep. I just want you in my arms tonight anyways." He curled up behind me and pulled me close. "I love you Letty, I will always love you, and I'm sorry, I am so sorry for making you feel like I don't love you, I love you so much baby."

I tried to sleep but now I had everything running through my mind. I was about to fall asleep then I heard Noah cry so I quickly got out of bed and made him a bittle knowing I couldn't breast feed after the amount I just drank, once it was heated I made my way to my sons room. I picked him up and held him tightly to my chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry" I cried when I began to feed him and I watched his eyes fall back to sleep.

* * *

Dom POV

I heard Letty get up to get Noah I was going to take him from her and feed him so she could rest but when I walked to the door I heard her crying and apologizing, what was going on with her. I let her be because she clearly needed this moment with our son and I didn't want to interrupt.

The next morning Letty was acting really distant she barely accepted my kiss and she got tense when I tried to pull her to me. Something was really bothering her and I needed to know if I was going to help her.

I went to the garage and tried to focus on the cars that were coming in but I was worried about what was going on with Letty. "Hey brother you ok?" Vince said to me.

"Yeah man, just some things bothering Letty and I wanna figure it out, you know?"

"Why don't you go home man, we got it here."

"You guys sure?"

"Yeah brother we're good" I thanked them and got into my car and made my way to the store before stopping off at home. I grabbed a case of Corona for her and I and made my way home.

"Let? Babe, I'm home!" I shouted through the house. I went upstairs and saw Letty fast asleep on our bed with a sleeping Noah next to her, she looked drained but I could see the dry tears left upon her cheeks. I brushed her hair back with my fingers and she slowly opened her eyes to me.

"What are you doing home?" She asked me

"I wanted to spend the day with you, that a crime?" I joked.

"No, just tired"

"We can lay here and watch a movie if you want?"

"Sure"

I crawled next to her after I had stripped down to my boxers. "Babe whats going on?"

"Nothing, Dom. Can you stop asking me"

"Letty, don't shut me out"

"I'm not nothings wrong can we just watch the movie in silence?" Usually I would let it go, but she isn't usually bothered like this either.

"Letty, tell me what is going on"

"For fuck sakes Dominic, leave me alone. If you came here to fight than go back to the garage." She said while getting out of bed and going downstairs.

I let my hands slide over my face trying to figure out what I did.

 **One month later**

Letty and I were arguing like crazy we slept with our backs to eachother, we pretended to be nice in front if the kids but they could tell something was up. I was showing her so much love, making sure she knew how much I loved her. No matter how much arguing we were doing right now I had to be there for her, she was going through something and I had to be there for her.

"Give mommy a kiss" I heard her say to the kids while they grabbed their backpacks, I thought she was taking them today. I had a meeting with Harry I couldn't take them.

"Let aren't you taking the girls?"

"No, I have a doctors appointment" She said as if it were no big deal.

"For what?"

"None of your business"

"Yeah it is Letty you're my wife I need to know if something is wrong with you or not"

"Exactly, I'm your wife not your property or your child I don't have to tell you shit" She spat and grabbed the keys and left.

"Sorry girls, mommy is just stressed. Uncle Brian is going to pick you up from school ok?"

We were solving this tonight.

Letty POV

I didn't mean to snap at him especially in front of the kids, I just didn't know how to handle it I was snapping at him a lot more lately and I felt it was a sure sign to tell him what had happened a month ago, but I was terrified. I pulled up to the familiar office and stepped out walking inside.

"Hi I'm here for my 9 O'Clock with Lisa"

"Okay, you're a bit early but I can see if she is finished"

"Thank you" I sat down on the deep red seats trying to figure out how to say what was bothering me but before I could I heard a door open.

"Letty, come on in" I stood up and followed her into her office sitting on the couch.

"So, how have things been lately?"

"Not good. everything is just a constant fight and I can't avoid it because I am the one who keeps causing them I snap at him for the dumbest things."

"Why do you keep snapping at him you think?"

I had been seeing Dr. Lisa for about 3 weeks now and while I was starting to understand some things about our relationship I haven't yet admitted to what happened.

"Guilt" I mumbled.

"Guilt? Guilt about what, Letty?"

I took a deep breathe and turned away from her, this is the first time I would be saying what I did outloud.

"About 3 or 4 months ago I ran into an old friend-an old friend who I had a crush on back in highschool. We talked about our kids and his wife and my husband and we laughed and joked around. We exchanged numbers and kept in touch, I told Dom a few days later that I saw him and he wasn't exactly happy but I assured him he was happily married like I was with 2 kids which made him lighten up. We all started hanging out and getting along. After a while Dom was rarely ever home he was always doing something and Jason told me how his wife was never home either she was always working on a case and forgetting about him. He understood that pain I was going through, feeling unloved, unwanted, like nothing. Anyways we started t hang out more and it was nice. Being around someone who was interested in you and who wanted to be around me was filling that lonely feeling that I was holding so about a month ago I picked my kids up from school and they looked so sad and I asked them why and they said it was because they thought their daddy didn't love them any more. Do you know how hard that was for me to hear? My heart broke and it took everything in me not to murder him when I heard that. If he wants to ignore me, fine. But making our kids feel unloved, that was what threw me over the edge. So after that day I came home didn't even want to hear him out I was so upset by that I said I was going out for a little bit so he could spend time with the kids and prove it to them that he loves them because although I don't think he loves me, I know for a fact he loves our kids but he is forgetting about them and that is my breaking point. I got a call from Jason asking how I was and I broke down so he invited me to the pub for a beer, we had a few beers and laughed then I don't know what happened but we were kissing.. and I enjoyed it, I enjoyed another mans touch, we went back to his place and kept kissing and then we fooled around a bit but we didn't sleep together."

"And why not?"

"I thought of Dom and realized I didn't want this, I wanted my husband. and only him. So I got dressed and left going back home. I cried about it for days thinking about what I just did now I'm scared he will hate me"

"Do you want to tell him"

"I don't know how"

"There is no easy way to say it so you have to just spit it out. It wont be easy but you will still have therapy to come back to, maybe bring Dom next time."

"That might take a while, he doesn't even know I'm in therapy"

"No more secrets" She told me, we kept talking for another half hour till my session had finished up, I thanked her and told her same time week.

How was I supposed to tell the man I am in love with that I had enjoyed the touch of another man, because he wouldn't pay attention to me or show me any love.


	8. Chapter 8

Letty POV

I left the therapists office with more on my mind than I thought possible, I never thought I would be the woman who needed therapy not that there was anything wrong with it I just didn't think I would be the one who needed one. I texted Dom and I said we needed to talk tonight and he said that he knew so he sent the kids to Mias for the night. I tried to prolong this day by keeping myself busy so I went to the grocery store and picked up some groceries for the house, then I got a car wash, fuck I even went to get my legs waxed just to get my mind of tonight. It was about 4:30 and I needed to think before I went home. I stopped off at the park by our house and sat on the swings. I just sat and started to swing, it was calming my mother used to take me here when I was a little girl I let go of all of my thoughts and kept swinging lowly.

"Are you ok dear?" I heard causing me to look up at a little old woman.

"Oh, yeah sorry"

"You look like you're lost"

"Oh, no I just live up the road" She chuckled and sat next to me on the other swing.

"I don't mean lost from home dear, I mean you look lost in life right now."

"That obvious huh?"

"My dear I'm 65 I know a lost soul when I see one, so whats bringing you down?"

"Just life in general" I didn't know this woman so I didn't think I should be sharing my whole life with her.

"Husband problems?" She asked, how did she know?

"How did you know I was married?"

"Wedding ring sweetheart"

"Oh right" I chuckled "Sorta, more the problem I caused"

"Dear, I have been married for 45 years to the same man. We met when I was 14 and I knew he was the one I was going to marry. I knew it because I never believed in marriage until him. He was the Clyde to my Bonnie" I laughed knowing I had said the same thing about Dom.

"Thats like my husband and I too"

"So what happened?" For some reason I felt I could say it and not be judged, she was the older version of me.

"Look, I love my husband I do. But before we always had so much fun together then we had kids and it was great don't get me wrong I love my children more than anything but lately within these last few months he seems to have just not really remembered me. It sounds stupid I know, I was never the girlfriend that needed her boyfriends attention nor had I been the wife that always wanted my husbands attention I was very independent that way but after having kids he started spending more time at work and away from us, and then he would go out with the guys after I would try to get him to stay home with me, he barely touches me anymore, almost never says I love you, I feel like he doesn't appreciate me anymore or care. Then he forgot about father daughter day at our daughters school and that made me lose it, forgetting about me is one thing but to forget our children, like how can he do that you know?" I took a breath and continued to talk about where I started to screw up, this wasn't all Dom is was me.

"So, then a few months back I ran into an old friend who I used to have a crush on when I was a teenager. He is married with kids we started to text and then meet up for playdates with the kids, he would ask me about my day, he checked in on me to see how I was, he payed attention to me, he acted like he needed me around he treated me like my husband used to treat me you know like I was everything to him, he showed me the love that my husband wasn't. So about a month ago he invited me out for a drink while his wife was out working late like she usually does. Dom and I just got into a fight so I went and met him for a beer which turned into a kiss, which turned into going to his house and kissing more and then something came across me I don't know what it was but I just thought of my husband and how much I love him although it didn't seem like it at the time but it made me realize how much I do love and want him and only him. So I left his house and never spoke to him again after that. Dom tried being there for me more but then I just pushed him away because of my own guilt which is what is making us fight."

"24" She said

"What?"

"24 was how old I was when I cheated on my husband. Same thing happened with us, I felt like he didn't care so I slept with his best friend. I almost ruined our marriage and his friendship. But he realized his wrong doings and I realized my own. We worked through it together and it has made us stronger and 5 kids later we are still happy"

"Really?" I asked her shocked.

"Sometimes my dear we don't do things with the intent to hurt but to make ourselves happy. I know I love my husband and my children. He wasn't happy when he found out by any means and it took a lot of work to get back on the right path but I believe that true love prevails all. A kiss is one thing, but it was the feeling behind it that is making you feel guilty. You enjoyed the feeling of feeling loved again."

I wiped a tear that I didn't know had fallen and nodded my head.

"I just wanted him to show me that again. I wanted him to surprise me like he used to, take me on adventures, spend the day in bed with me, make love to me like he used to. Be present and tell me he loves me again."

"Sometimes men forget and they get comfortable but so do we as women, it's about equality. You show him and they will follow your leads and show you"

"I just think that this is now going to ruin us"

"If you are in love with your husband as much as I think you are, I believe you will be fine. This is a a rough patch that will take time and effort to fix but you look more than willing to fix it and you don't seem like the woman who would want a man who treats her any less than she deserves just like my husband so I believe he is willing to work on this too."

"I hope you're right"

"Go tell him, argue, talk it out, apologize, figure out a solution, work through it, be patient, and have faith it will all work out."

"This is the worst thing I could ever say to him."

"Telling him you don't love him is the worst thing you could say to him, not this."

"Yeah, it's all in up to faith now."

"Sometimes you just gotta have a little faith" I smiled at the memory of Dom telling me that before.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it dear. I'm sure I will see you around I live right around the corner." I smiled and started to walk away but I turned around when I realized I didn't even know her name.

"Wait what's your name?"

"Isabella" She was like my guardian angel from my mom.

"Letty"

"Be strong, Letty"

* * *

 **Back at the House**

I unlocked the door to see the house filled with darkness I walked into the kitchen and saw candles everywhere, I couldn't help but tear up. I was never that big on flowers candles and stuff but seeing the effort he just put in for me made my heart swell. Dom came in through the side door out of breath and holding a brown paper bag and his famous Toretto smirk I loved so much.

Before he could say anything I ran up to him and jumped in his arms kissing him like it would be the last time, we hadn't kissed like this in almost 2 months and it felt good to be in his arms again kissing me back with the same passion.

"I ot nese od" He mumbled against my lips.

"What?"

"I said I got us Chinese food, for dinner" I smiled at him and left a few more kisses upon him.

"I'm sorry, I've been such a bitch lately"

"I know, it's ok I'm sorry for not showing you the love and attention you deserve." I looked down sadly and let a tear escape from my eye feeling worse than ever. He wiped a tear from my eye and kissed me once more. He pulled me on his lap while we ate dinner we laughed and talked about the kids and old times. We finished dinner and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom my arms around his neck while I rested my head upon his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

He laid me on the bed and started to kiss me again with him on top of me, he kissed down my neck and paid attention to the spot below my ear making me sigh. He went lower and pulled my shirt off. We haven't had sex in a month and a half and I was eager to feel him again. He lifted my body and held it close to his unclasping my bra letting it fall, he kissed my breasts and started to suck on my nipples then it hit me. I thought about what I did and I couldn't do this without telling him. He came back up and kissed my lips and it just happened.

"I kissed Jason."

I felt him tense up and pull back and look at me while I sat there topless feeling more naked and vulnerable than ever, and it wasn't from the lack of clothes.

The look in his eyes is something I would never forget, he looked at me and was just broken and hurt and empty he was speechless.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just. I was lonely Dom an he was there feeling the same thing I felt and it just happened I neve-"

"You never what you never meant for it to happen?" He yelled

"No of course not Dom! I never planned it I just, God I don't, I don't know" My voice was cracking and I knew I was about to cry, looking at his face broke my heart.

"So what you just secretly meet up with him and mess around is that it!"

"No Dom! I swear it happened the one night it was-"

"ONE NIGHT! ONE NIGHT LETTY! So you fucked him is what you're saying!"

"NO! We kissed Dom"

"What else"

"Dom"

"Letty what. else. did. you. do" He asked slowly.

I kept quiet and he moved closer to me.

"What part of your body did he see huh? Did he touch you the way I do? Did he make you feel good? Where did you let him touch you? Huh Letty Where!" He moved closer and tears ran down my face as he yelled at me I didn't see this going well so I had to expect it.

"WHERE!"

"My breasts Dom" I said so quietly I was amazed he heard it, but I know he did because he stood up and started to pace the room running a hand down his face.

"So you rip your top off for any guy who asks? Is that it?"

"Fuck you Dom! You know I wouldn't"

"No Letty I don't I didn't think you'd ever kiss another man let alone let another man grab at your tits with you wanting it" I knew I deserved that so I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry"

"Why Letty! Why'd you do it, I would never do that to you Letty!, You're my wife!"

"You cheated on me in high school Dom!" I know that was a dumb excuse but it was all I could come up with right now even though it was the past and had nothing to do with what was happening right now I just knew if I had said just how broken I was I was going to break down and I don't think I was prepared for that.

"So thats what this is about? Revenge, making me feel how I made you feel in high school!? Well you did a great job Letty congratu-fucking-lations"

"No, it wasn't that Dom and fuck you for saying that! You think I would just fuck him?"

"Well, you whipped your top off and had a nice make out session with someone who wasn't me Letty! So you tell me, what was it about then, huh!" He paced the room angrily.

"You forgot about me Dom" I dropped my head down and whispered and I saw him soften at that and he turned around and came back to sit on the bed.

"I never forgot about you Letty." He said softly lifting my chin so my eyes met with his.

"Dom, you forgot about me. You would rather go out with your friends rather than spend time with me, you wouldn't invite me anywhere and when you did you could care less about me being there, you spent all of your time at the garage, we never have date night anymore, you barely tell me you love me, you forget about the kids, you haven't touched me like you used to in like 3 months, we haven't had sex in almost 2 months, you haven't tried anything with me Dom, you're always in a hurry to leave like you're trying to get away from me, you don't spend time with me unless I practically beg you to spend time with me and even then your in another world it seems. You leave before I wake up you come to bed after I'm asleep. You make me feel like you don't want me anymore, do you know how that feels Dom, to feel like you're not loved, or you're not wanted by the one person you are head over heals in love with? YOU DON'T KNOW! You have no god damn idea because I tried so fucking hard with you and I still got nothing!" I yelled.

He looked at me in shock, we had talked about this a little bit a month ago but now I was being completely open about everything and laying it all on the table, I wasn't hiding any feelings anymore.

"Jason paid attention to me, Dom, he cared about me he asked how my day was he asked about the kids, he tried to make me smile, you used to to all of that Dom and I don't know what changed but all of the sudden it's just like you didn't care anymore and that was the worst feeling was feeling unloved."

He looked at me shocked as I sat there crying pouring my heart and soul out to him trying to explain what I have been feeling.

"Letty. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you that much" He said pulling me to sit on his lap while he rubbed my back letting my cry on his shoulder. We both needed this in this moment.

"I never wanted to hurt you Dom, I promise you that. I was trying to fill the void that you were leaving empty and it just happened I never planned on it. His wife works all the time and is never home and I know it's not an excuse by any means we just both knew, he knew how I was feeling, I know how he was feeling he feels just as terrible as I do but we both understood what the other was going through, it was never a situation of wanting eachother it was just wanting love." I cried squeezing him tighter.

"I never should have made you feel like I don't love you, or appreciate you, or need you. Letty you are the woman I am in love with and I always will be, you and our kids are everything to me. I'm sorry for making you feel like I am not madly in love with you ever single day, or picking the guys over you or the job over the kids. I promise I will make you feel as special as you are. I can't say sorry enough Let for making you hurt and feel unloved, that was never my intention ever, I just got so caught up in the old life of partying and having no responsibilities, when I do."

" I just wanted to feel loved again. I missed everything Dom. I missed you tickling me till I gave you the remote, I missed you holding me when I needed to be held and even when I didn't need to be held, I missed you saying you loved me before bed, I missed you kissing me every morning to try and wake me up. I missed when you would jump in the shower after I would tell you not to and we would fuck quickly and quietly before the kids got up, I miss you making love to me when they went to bed and the way you used to play with my hair after and lightly touch my body making shivers go through my body. You used to sing off key at the breakfast table to get the girls to hurry up so they wouldn't be late, I missed when I would be so stressed out that you would pick me up and take me to a different room even when I'm bitching at you to put me down and you would just kiss me and I always felt better. I missed you stealing my toothbrush from my mouth when I was trying to brush my teeth and you wouldn't give it back till I kissed you. I miss going to bed with you and the girls crawling in and we fall asleep to some Disney movie and 4 little feet kicking us, I miss picking the girls up early from school for family beach days. I missed you coming home randomly for lunch just so you could spend time with me and Noah, I miss your ' I love you' texts or your 'Get ready we have plans tonight' texts, I miss holding your hand, I miss staying cuddled up with you to watch movies and drink hot chocolate, I miss going on drives with you for fun, I miss our stupid arguments, I miss your laugh, your smile, the way we danced around the kitchen on the weekends to the radio just for fun knowing we looked like fools but we were happy our kids were happy. I miss watching you try and do the girls hair or when you play princesses or tea time with Sophia and even dress up just for her. I miss watching you teach Bella about cars, I miss it all, I miss you loving me. I miss you Dom, I miss us. I tried so hard to make you love me again and it's like it meant nothing. I tried to have sex with you and you would tell me you're too tired then I find you getting off in the shower-that was a real slap in the face, and when we did have sex it was like I wasn't even there that I was just there to get you off and that was it, I tried to go to you and bring you lunch so we could have time together and you would tell me you're not hungry, I would plan date night and you would have other plans with the guys or you just wouldn't come home till the early hours of the morning, I tried keep some normality with us and it meant nothing to you, I would ask you to come home to me and I would either be ignored or ' you would try' which meant I would rather be somewhere else than with you in my mind. I'm sorry for what I did, I truly truly am, babe. It was a mistake, a terrible mistake that should have never happened ever, but you have to understand what drove me to do what I did, not that it's an excuse or that it was ok but I needed you to love me again, like you used to, and you wouldn't give me that."

"Can I ask you one thing" He said still trying to wrap his mind around everything I just spilled to him. Everything I was feeling was out in the open and it was weird, I didn't share like this.

"Anything"

"Do you love him?"

"I loved the idea of being loved again, but no I don't love him, I never did. I love you, I'm in love with you there is no body else I want to spend the rest of my life with and no other man I want raising our children. You are the love of my life and that will never change, but I can't go on with you if you're not willing to love me, I didn't think I would be so dependent on your love but I am, I can't live without you and that's a scary feeling. You're like a part of me that I need so when this happened I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest like a piece of me was slowly dying."

"I never not loved you Let, I guess I just got so caught up in our old life it was clouding everything, I was acting carefree and like I had no responsibilities, but I did, I do. I didn't see it that I was doing so much harm, I know how strong and independent you are I was overlooking you I guess, but babe, don't ever think I don't love you or our kids. I should've been spending more time with you and the angels but I guess I as much as I hate to admit it, I kind of did forget." I felt bad for hurting him I did it broke my heart knowing I was causing him pain, but I couldn't feel sorry for his actions. We both hurt each other and we had to take responsibilities for our own faults and work through them.

"Can I ask you something?" I said pulling my head back to look into his eyes while he nodded his head.

"Do you after everything we've gone through still truly love me?" I whispered.

"I'm mad as hell Letty and I want to kick his ass I won't lie, but Letty I love you more than any other woman in this world besides our daughters. I am more in love with you than any single person in this world and I will always love you, even when you make me mad, I fall in love with you more and more everyday." He gave me a light kiss and held me as I held him tighter clutching his shirt.

"I have something else to tell you" I whispered, then I realized I probably shouldn't have said it like that after feeling him tense up underneath my body.

"Sorry, it's nothing like that. But, I uh, I've been in therapy for a few weeks just to figure out how to handle this whole thing so if you didn't want to talk to me or the guys for a bit you could go see her if you want, she actually helps. Once I stopped being so damn stubborn and actually listened for once she helps, but it's not something I'm making you do"

"I put you in therapy?" He said now with tears in his eyes and I instantly regretted telling him.

"No, well. Fuck I'm sorry I shouldn't have even told you that"

"Letty, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was pushing you that much, I wasn't trying t-"

"Hey, stop it was me too, I played a part in it. So you can't just blame yourself. And honestly I'm ok with it she's helped me, she was someone who could talk to me and be real and not biased."

He just stayed quiet and his arms that were once wrapped around me were slowly falling, I reached behind me and grabbed them making him hold me tight again.

"Don't do this, don't shut me out anymore. I'm ok with it Dom, like I said she's helped me with a lot. It was me and you not just you. I'm going to keep fighting for us and I hope you will too. Maybe not tonight when everything is still like this, but I'm not going to give up on us. I love you too much to give up on our family."

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight, I'm still hurt and mad Let. I just need my space for a bit ok, but we're in this together. Ride or die?" I smiled softly and hugged him again just needing to feel him. I also nodded my head I knew he deserved that, but I know I did too. He tried to stand up but I held him tighter just wanting to hold him a minute longer. Once I let him go he stood up he kissed my forehead and changed into a pair of pyjama pants and was about to go downstairs but he looked back at me.

"Hey, I still love you" Fresh tears appeared as I whispered back at him.

"I love you too." I choked out and gave him a small smile

We were going to be ok, but this was going to take some work.

 **Please R &R! Reviews are always helpful! Anything you feel is wrong with it tell me so I can improve for you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Letty POV

I woke up feeling happy, sad, mad, content and ashamed all in one. I woke up in bed alone again, but this time it was because of my choices. I grabbed my sweater and wrapped it around my abnormally cold body I think just wanting the warmth I was needing. I made my way downstairs and saw Dom in the kitchen standing by the stove wearing only his pyjama pants that hung low on his hips. By instinct I looked him up and down and licked my lips, he must've sensed my presence because he turned around and gave me a small sad smile while holding a spatula.

"Morning" He said, with hurt but love in his voice.

"Hi"

"You sleep ok?"

"Was ok, you?"

"Ok"

I sat down at the table in silence waiting to see what would happen or didn't happen next.

"I'm making breakfast" He said pulling me out of my trance.

"Whatcha making?"

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon"

"Extra bacon?"

"Of course" I smiled at him and walked behind him wrapping my arms around him resting my cheek against his naked toned back.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do all of this Dom, this is my fault too" I said letting my fingertips lightly run up and down the lines of his chest.

"We both did, so for now let's have a nice meal together and we will go talk to your therapist later" I pulled back, shocked at his answer

"You want to go?"

"Not exactly, but I want you, and our family. So I will do anything that helps you at this point and work on me in the mean time."

"Ok" I said letting him go with the intention of going back to my spot but as soon as I did I felt Dom pull my arm to him and turn me around so my face was in his chest while he hugged me tightly, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you" He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too"

We ate breakfast in silence both knowing that we can say ' I love you' and hug and apologize, but that doesn't solve the problem. We were at a point in our marriage that we had to figure out what else can be done besides 'I love yous' and 'I'm sorrys'. Once we finished we got dressed and drove to the therapists office.

"Letty, you can go in now." The receptionist said. I walked in and Lisa smiled at me softly, but when she saw Dom behind me she smiled bigger but it was a different smile it was a smile of 'I'm proud of you'.

"So you must be Dom" She started out with as Dom and I took out seats on the couch, not touching just on either side trying to figure out how to fix this.

"That's me"

"So, I've heard Lettys side, I want to give you a chance to tell me how you feel in this situation but also why you think you have been away from your family, if you think you have been?"

"I'm pissed. I'm mad as hell there's nothing that can change how I feel about that, I love her she's my wife, and I love my kids. But I'm pissed right off."

"Why are you pissed off, Dom?" He looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Why? What kind of question is that? My wife basically cheated on me"

"Yes, and what is hurting you the most the fact that she could kiss another man that wasn't you, or that she could find love with someone who wasn't you."

Dom was quiet for a minute and that made me nervous, he never had nothing to say.

"That she could find love so easily with someone who wasn't me" He whispered.

"Easily! You think that was easy Dom?" I shouted at him.

"Well you did it, so you tell me"

"Dom it wasn't easy watching you choose your friends over me, it wasn't easy watching you pick jobs over the kids, it wasn't easy feeling like my husband didn't love me. Don't ever tell me it was easy Dom, I didn't search for it I wasn't trying to, you stopped caring about me and the kids and he picked it up, it could have been anyone!"

"So you will go for anyone now? Real nice, Letty"

"Fuck you Dom"

"Excuse m-"

"Okay, hold on right there" Dr. Lisa cut in, I almost forgot she was there. "Letty, you're very hostile right now, would you say?"

"Well, do you hear what he's saying, I mean this-"

"I've heard. But, I am asking about you. Do you think you are being hostile right now?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"No buts, now Dom, do you think you're being judgemental and untrusting?"

"Wouldn't you be after you found something like thi-"

'Dom, are you being judgemental and untrusting?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, so from that lets talk about when you two first met"

"She said I looked stupid and big" I laughed at the memory

"He thought I was a brat"

"Still are" He joked

"So you were young when you met

"Yes, just little kids"

"So what about when you first started to date?" I blushed and looked down

"Well, she kept turning me down and finally she agreed and made me the happiest man"

"Why did you turn him down, Letty?"

"He had a past"

"We all do, so what was your reason for it?"

"He never had a relationship, he went from one girl to the next he was one of those what do you call them 'fucker and chucker' I wasn't going to be another notch in his bed post."

"I see, so were you ever unfaithful Dom?" I looked away and he looked down. It wasn't a big deal but it also was, so I guess we had to talk about it.

"Yes, back in highschool I slept with another girl"

"And Letty how did that make you feel?"

"Humiliated, hurt, used, unloved, broken and I don't know I just know I didn't want to feel that"

"So Dom, what drove you to be unfaithful?"

"I don't know, we just never saw eachother I just felt like I was her friend and not her boyfriend, like she kept holding back because of my past and wouldn't let it go so I was being friended instead of being her boyfriend, she didn't care"

"How could you think I didn't care, I literally did everythi-"

"Letty, let him finish"

"You treated me like you treated the guys, like Vince, Leon even Brian."

"So because I treated you like a friend that was your excuse to sleep with that girl"

"Was it yours?"

I stayed silent as soon as he said that. He was right.

"Letty? Was that your reason too? Did you have the same reasons as Dom did?"

"It's, I don't know it's different. We weren't married with kids back then."

"Didn't mean I didn't love you"

"Well, we all agree no ones actions were out of revenge, but it was out of hurt"

We both agreed and talked for about another 45 minutes. We made our way home in silence trying to take in what Dr. Lisa had said to us today. We stopped at Mias first to pick up the kids since she did have them all night.

We walked in and put smiles on our faces as we saw our kids colouring at the table with their cousin. I walked up behind Bella and whispered in hear ear and pulling her hair back so I could see. "That looks beautiful"

"Mom!" She said turning around and hugging me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Hi baby, you have fun with auntie Mia and uncle Brian?"

"Yes, but I missed you" She said with her head down.

"I missed you too, alot.. Go give daddy a hug ok and I'm going to talk to auntie and get your brother and sister."

"Okay mommy" I watched Dom pic her up and shower her little face with kisses making her giggle, she wasn't a giggler so I loved seeing this side of her. I picked up Sophia and hugged her tight and told her to go wait with her dad while I talked to her aunt.

"So how was it?" Mia asked.

"I have to tell you something, and the reason I'm doing it now is because I didn't know how to tell you before"

"Letty, you're worrying me? Are you ok?"

"I kissed Jason"

"You what! Letty!"

"I know Mia, believe me I know. I haven't seen him since. And I told Dom last night."

"Let, why?"

"Mi, how many phone calls did you get from me crying about him doing the shit hes been doing?"

"A lot"

"Yeah, I was sad, and hurt for Christ Sakes my husband acted like he didn't want or love me. That hurt, and Jason was going through the same thing. So we kissed and I regretted it right away, it wasn't planned by any means it just happened."

She stayed quiet and just looked at me and then pulled me into one of her worldfamous hugs.

"He will never stop loving you, and you're still my sister"

"We're in counselling.."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I've been in it for a while trying to deal, today he came with me. We have a lot to work on but I'm confident we will."

"I know you will"

We hugged and said our goodbyes and made our way home with our kids. Dom reached over and grabbed my hand and I smiled and interlocked my fingers with his.

"Love you" I whispered

"Love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, to those of you who have already read this, I just had to edit it and add a few things in! Sorry for all of the delays, I am studying like mad for exams right now but I will be finishing them of course and updating as soon as I can!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Daddy?" Bella asked softly

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you stay home tonight maybe?"

I immediately tensed at her words and Dom did too, I could feel it under his grasp that he had on my hand.

"Yeah baby, I will be home a lot more now" Dom said calmly but I knew that hurt him, Bella wasn't trying to hurt him but I know that hearing that was like a stab in the heart.

"Then maybe you can start being happier too mommy" Sophia added

"Why would you think mommy was sad?"

"You just look sad all the time and that makes us sad, and then you don't want to play with us" Sophia said sadly.

'Great' I thought. 'Now we've hurt our kids and that was the worst part'

"I promise momm-"

"Daddys sorry girls" Dom interrupted me, and I looked at him.

"Daddy has been the one making mommy sad, and I am sorry"

"It's okay, daddy. We just want you and mommy happy again" I tried to not let it show but I started to tear up and couldn't help the rebellious tear fall down my cheek. Dom saw and reached over and gently wiped it away.

We pulled up to the house and got the kids out and made our way into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Mac and Cheese!"

"No! Spaghetti!"

"NO! Mac and Cheese!"

"Spaghetti!"

"No Sophia, it's gross"

"No it isn't, you're gross"

"No! You are. Mom!"

"Don't be a tattle tale"

"Shut up!"

"Bella, do not tell your sister to shut up" I said annoyed

"She started it"

"And I'm ending it, go to your room"

"But, she-"

"No buts, go." She stomped off.

"Do not stomp in this house Isabella" And Sophia stuck her tongue out teasingly at her sister getting into trouble.

"And you, you do not call your sister gross and stick your tongue out at her. You get into your room now too."

"No, mommy!"

"Sophia" She huffed and crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me and I grabbed it between my index and middle finger holding it out.

"Enough with this, you better stop with this attitude, missy."

"Ine" She tried mumbling 'fine' but had difficulty with my fingers holding her tongue.

"Upstairs. Now." She pouted and made her way up the stairs.

Just then Noah started crying and it just made me angry.

"Fuck sakes, now what" I groaned turning around seeing Dom holding Noah

"Sorry, I just uh, he's hungry" Dom said.

"Can you just give him a bottle that's in the fridge, I'm in no mood right now to fight with him on breast feeding today"

"Yeah, sure" Dom said grabbing a bottle and heating it up in the microwave with Noah on his hip. I made my way to the sink and put my hands on either side of it letting my head fall in stress and exhaustion.

I felt Dom reach one hand around my waist in an attempt to turn me around and I did. Neither one of us said anything so I looked up at him with a worn out look in my eyes.

"We're gonna get through this you know"

"How are you so forgiving? Why are you being nice to me right now? I cheated Dom, I fucked up I get it ok, just yell at me please and get it over with"

"I don't want to yell, Letty. Did you not hear those girls in the car?" Dom said reaching beside me and pulling the bottle out and testing the temperature on his wrist before giving it to a fussy Noah.

"I don't want them thinking that we make eachother sad Let, or that we don't love eachother or that I'm leaving them. I'm pissed off Letty, I'm hurt but yelling isn't going to help right now no matter how much I want to yell at you."

"Just tell me, Dom. I'm big enough to handle whatever it is you want to throw at me, I've been on the receiving end before so just do it"

"No, Letty"

"Dom! Just fucking yell at me, that's how we deal with things, you yell I yell we fuck we makeup and we're fine!" I was so stressed out that my emotions were everywhere at this point.

"You think that's what's going to solve this! We fuck? Jesus Christ Letty, I didn't think you'd ever be that stupid." He shouted putting Noah in his Play Pen in the living room.

"Don't you dare call me stupid"

"Well what do you expect? You cheated Letty plain and simple and you think that if we fuck that's going to make it better? You want me to treat you like some cheap whore! Is that what you want?"

"Fuck you, don't fucking call me a cheap whore, how dare you say that, you're just a bad, Toretto"

"You want to sit here and act like a bitch go ahead, I'm going to make food for my kids"

"OUR kids, don't fucking act like I am not their mother and that I am irrelevant and acting like I mean nothing"

"Telling me to fuck you so I'm not pissed at you? That's pretty fucking low Letty, even for you. I didn't think you'd ever be one of those girls"

"One of what girls, Dominic? Enlighten me"

"An easy, weak, no respect for herself, slut of a girl who uses her body to get out of a situation" That was it that was my breaking point, never in my life did I think he would say that to me. Maybe call me a bitch and to fuck off which wasn't the best but that was way better than what he just said.

"Are you kidding me? How dare you ever say that to me? I am their mother, I am the mother of YOUR children, Dominic!"

"Yeah some mother" He spat

"Fuck you" I said grabbing Noah and my keys slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

"Daddy?" Sophia and Bella said softly coming down the stairs as Dom sat on the chair with his head in his hands. He said nothing and Sophia reached out and lightly touched his arm with her small hand.

"Hi babies" He said looking up at his daughters with tears in his eyes.

"Where's mommy?"

"She had to go out, she will be back in a bit ok?"

"Why are you and mommy sad with each other?"

"It's grown up stuff, hunny."

"Is mommy going to leave us now?"

"Does mommy hate us? Was it because Bella and I we're fighting?"

"Tell her we're sorry, we didn't mean to make her leave"

"No angels, never. Listen to me, you have the best mommy in the entire world, who loves you both very very much. It was not you girls at all, sometimes mommys and daddys don't always agree on everything and grown ups get mad"

"Ok, daddy." Bella said not quite convinced.

"What happens when you and your sister fight?"

"We get sad and don't talk" Sophia said

"Right, but you still love each other right?"

"Yes, shes my sister I love her more than anything, daddy!"

"Yeah, shes my best friend, I love her a lot!" Sophia said holding her big sisters hand tightly. Just like Letty and Mia used to do when they were kids making him smile.

"Exactly, just like me and mommy, we might get upset, but I love your mommy just as much as I love you, and mommy loves me so much too."

"So, you and mommy will be happy again?"

"Of course baby girl, I love mommy too much"

"Okay, daddy"

"Promise me something girls"

"Ok"

"I hope you didn't hear what daddy said to mommy"

"Not really, we just heard yelling"

"Always remember that no boy is EVER allowed to talk down to you, ok? Never let a boy call you a bad name or else he is not a man."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you call mommy a bad name?" Sophia asked holding his hand. He looked down not wanting to face his daughters.

"Yeah, I did, and it was very very wrong of me."

"We forgive you, daddy" Bella said hugging me tightly. I never asked for it, and the kindness of my daughters was all Letty. Although; some people may laugh at that; it was true. Letty was a hard ass and stubborn as hell, but she truly had a heart of gold. She would honestly do anything to make sure our kids were happy and did what she could to make sure everyone else was ok first, she never showed people her emotions for the simple reason being she didn't want anyone to think she was incapable of taking care of them when they needed it.

"Thank you, babies." I said pulling them both in tightly for a hug.

"Love you, daddy" The said in unison.

"I love you girls more, you've made mommy and daddy so happy." They pulled away and kissed my cheek and smiled, I knew that smile. It was the same smile Letty wore when she wanted something.

"What?" I said hesitantly

"We're hungry" Sophia said holding her big sisters hand again, they were joined at the hip and I hoped they always would be.

 **Back with Letty**

I was driving around LA with no destination in mind, I was upset and hurt but I can't blame him for being upset. I can blame him for what he said though, I wanted him to yell at me and get it over with which was childish I know but I didn't expect him to go as far as calling me a whore and a bad mother, that was crossing the line. I didn't show my feelings much and that was my fault and my own insecurities but that just wasn't like me to sit down and talk nicely about what was bothering me, I wasn't a stepford housewife so yelling was the easiest that way I didn't have to sit down and talk to him face to face. I could talk to the therapist, because I didn't know her and she was as gentle as a butterfly so I would've been rough in her eyes no matter what I may have said so I didn't care as much.

Noah was making cooing sounds in the back seat making me smile, my kids were my life and although I was hurt, Dom was too. I could do this without him, I know that. I am very independent, but that wasn't the point. I could do a lot of things without his help, I just didn't ever want to. Dom and I had a love like no other.

We can live without each other, we just don't ever want to have to. We are both hard headed and stubborn as hell, but he makes me smile, and laugh, he's a great father, and I still feel something that I have never felt with anyone else, I can't describe it, and to me that was special. That was the reason why I agreed to marry him, why I was able to have kids with not much fear, he builds the confidence in me that I never knew that I lacked. I mean let's face it, I have a huge ego and so does Dom, but he sees through that and knows what I worry about and what I don't like about myself and he lifts me out of that. I pulled up to the intersection and came to a stop and looked around for cars. I saw it was clear and proceeded onto the next road.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

"Daddy Stop!" Bella laughed as I tickled her and Sophia jumped on my back, I played with my daughters happily waiting for Letty to come home so I could apologize and hold her again, I crossed a line tonight by saying that to her, it wasn't even true, and knowing that someone could possibly talk to one of my daughters that way or if my son thought he could talk to a woman like that made me sick to my stomach. I heard the phone ring and lifted Bella and Sophia up tossing them on the couch as I answered the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yes, hi I am looking for Dominic Toretto?"_ I started to get worried because of my past and my enemies but tried to keep my cool around my kids.

 _"Yeah, this is him"_

 _"Hi, Mr. Toretto, my name is Melissa and I am calling from Cedars Sinai."_ I felt my heart drop in an instant

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"We have your wife and son here, there was a bad accident and we called to inform you that your wife is about to undergo surgery and we need you here"_

 _"What is happening?"_ I asked with panic

 _"I think it would be best to talk in person"_

 _"I'll be right there"_ I said hanging up the phone with my shaky hands.

"Daddy?"

"Girls go to your room please now" I cracked out, they could tell by my tone something was wrong but thankfully didn't question it and went upstairs. I picked up the phone and called Brian because I didn't want to worry Mia right now.

 _"Brian?"_

 _"Hey man, whats goi-"_

 _"Get here now, alone"_

 _"Whats wr-"_

 _"Please don't ask just get here"_

5 minutes later Brian ran in, "Man whats up?"

"Letty and Noah were in an accident going to hospital don't tell the girls" I said running out the door speeding to the hospital.

* * *

"Please god, let them be ok, don't take them from me. Please I am begging you" I said to myself in the car as I weaved through traffic. I pulled up to the hospital and quickly ran into the front desk.

"Leticia and Noah Toretto" I said with a panic, the young woman noticed and didn't waste any time asking silly questions of who I was or anything and I appreciated that.

"Uhm, it looks like Mrs. Toretto is on the 4th floor preparing for surgery and Noah Toretto is on the maternity ward, floor 3." I ran up to the third floor first and met an older woman at the desk.

"My son was brought in Noah Toretto"

"Yes, he is in the cribs, and he is ok Mr. Toretto. Your son has a few scratches and the doctor has checked him over for any head injuries, but your son is fine. He was securely fastened in his car-seat." She told me giving me a soft smile.

"I have to go check on my wife and I will be back" I assured her and ran up to the fourth floor as I opened the door I saw a bloodied Letty being wheeled out on a gurney quickly.

"She was hemorrhaging we need to get her in now" A nurse shouted pushing past me.

"Letty!" I said running after them as they wheeled her away. I could see blood on her face and dried tear stains on her face.

They pushed past the doors and I tried to follow them in but was held back by a nurse.

"Letty! Wake up baby!" Please let me see her!" I cried

I pushed past the nurse and ran to her, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry I should've been there, I forgive you don't leave me baby, don't leave our kids. C'mon Letty. It's you and me forever babe. Wake up, please Letty!"

"Sir, you have to get out now!"

"I love you Letty, I will always love you." I shouted to her before being pulled out by two woman. I wouldn't hurt a woman so I did as they forcibly told me to. I got out as they started performing surgery on my wife.

I slouched down to the floor crying yet again with my head in my hands.

"Don't take her from me, God. I will do anything, just don't take her from us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dom POV**

I was awoken by the touch of a small hand shaking my shoulder and I jumped slightly and looked up to see an older woman smiling at me warmly.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Fine, thank you. Just waiting for my wife"

"Did she run off somewhere?"

"Uh, no she uh. She was in an accident tonight, she and my son and she went in for surgery" She looked at me understandingly and sat down beside me.

"What's her name?"

"Letty, Letty Toretto" I smiled as I said her name.

"And your son?"

"Noah, he's downstairs in the maternity ward right now, but he's okay thankfully."

"How long have you been together?"

"Since we were 15, she was a pain in my ass and I fell in love with her instantly"

"Sounds like a good woman."

"The best, she's the best. She's the only woman who will call me out when I'm being an idiot, she's an amazing mother, she has adrenaline in her blood, she will never let me win at anything. She's the most amazing woman in this world and I was an idiot for not showing her that"

"That's a good woman, never let a woman like that go"

"I never will"

"How about you come sit in the waiting room, I can assure you it's much comfier than this floor, uhm ?" She paused not knowing my name

"Dom, and I just want to be as close to her as I can"

"Dom, how about you wait here and I go check on her progress?"

"Could you, Miss?"

" Katherine, and I look at you and see a stubborn man and a man full of love that's a dangerous combination and that also means you aint leaving any time soon"

"You got that right" I said giving her a small smile, she pat my hand and stood up making her way past the big doors that recently being opened for my wife on a gurney."

She came back 5 minutes later with a smile on her face giving me hope.

"She is fine, she just got out of surgery and they are letting her rest up but I was able to talk to the nurse about letting you stay tonight" My eyes lit up and I hugged the woman tightly thanking her over and over.

"Thank you so much, it means the world to me, thank you" I said hugging her and kissing her cheek running towards the doors.

"Dom, room 712" She shouted and I ran down the hall and looked at each room number and saw 709, 710,711, finally 712. I rushed in and saw Letty laying there with cuts, some dry blood and some bruises slowly forming but she looked so peaceful. I grabbed the chair and sat it next to her bed holding her bruised hand gently rubbing my thumb along the back of it.

"I'm sorry, Let. I can't apologize enough baby. I promise I will take therapy seriously, I promise I will treat you how you're supposed to be, I promise I will work harder at everything Let. But, I need you hear baby to work on it with me." I continued to hold her hand until Katherine came up holding a sleeping baby and I looked closer and saw it was my baby and I smiled at her and reached out to grab my son and smiled looking down at him.

"Thank you Katherine"

"You've got a beautiful family Dom, it takes work to make it beautiful neither one of you can take it for granted." I smiled at her knowing she was right and she walked out leaving me with my wife and son. I held him close to my chest and held Letty's hand again.

"I remember when you first told me you were pregnant and I was terrified but I tried so hard to stay calm for you but I was really panicking, I knew you would be a good mum, and you proved me wrong, you are an amazing mother Letty, and our babies need you just like I need you. I need you here so you can watch our babies grow up, and you can see Bella be just as feisty and stubborn as you were at 15, and have Sophia as our little angel because she was like Mia. Noah, who will be sneaky little bugger just like I was but you will never punish him because he is such a mommy's boy and has you wrapped around his finger just like I was wrapped around my mom's finger. Then as much as I will hate it and probably ground her a million times Bella will start sneaking out and going to the races and lipping off every racer chaser who came near the boy that she always had a crush on who was trying to show off, all because he wanted to impress her and she will be so impressed by him."

"I was never that impressed" I heard her weak voice say making my eyes look up and lock with hers making me smile.

"Letty" I breathed out leaning over to kiss her. I rested my forehead against hers and our noses touched wanting to feel that connection.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi baby, how you feeling"

"Just great, is that my baby?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's ok Let" I said handing him to her so he laid horizontally against her.

"I can't believe how stupid I was" She cried holding him to her upper chest above her breasts being sure to watch the lower part of her where she had surgery..

"Letty, he's ok, you're ok"

"Mommy is so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry my love" She cried holding him closer and he started to wake up and his brown eyes locked with hers and in that moment everything was forgiven." She kept kissing him and continued to cry. "Where's' the girls?"

"At home with Brian, they don't know."

"Thanks Dom, for everything"

"You're my wife Letty and the love of my life. We have something so special that I will never give up, an I will never give you and I will never give up on our family."

"I'm sorry, Dom. I ne-"

"No more talking tonight, tonight I just want to hold you and my son and just be thankful you're both alive and safe."

"Well then papa, climb in" She said trying to move over

"No baby, you just got out of surgery"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Really? You have a punctured lung, 2 cracked ribs, a nice slice out of your arm and side."

"See, not that bad"

"Good try, I will lay here right next to you all night in the chair"

"No fair"

"Very fair, my love" I leaned over and kissed her once again and put Noah in the bassinet next to her bed"

"I love you Dominic Toretto"

"I love you Leticia Toretto"

"It's Letty to you sir" She smirked bringing my hand to her lips and kissed it.

Tomorrow was a new day.


	12. Chapter 12

3 Days Later

* * *

Letty POV

"Katherine, I'm honestly ok I'm ready to go home and see my babies" I complained, I had been in here for 3 days and I was resting and maybe doing a bit of complaining but I haven't seen my kids in 4 days and they think I went to pick up some pieces for the shop and that I was out of town. After doctors said there were no complications we decided to not tell them until I was healing well and back home so we didn't worry them and blame themselves.

"Oh will you shush, all you do is complain and complain you can go in a bit but I need to check things Mrs. Impatient" Katherine said making me smirk at her.

"Well, you would be too if you're babies we're home alone with no one to care for them and love them." I exaggerated knowing fully well that Brian or Mia was always with my kids.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen." Katherine scolded cleaning my wounds

"She complaining again?" Dom said peeking his head through the door holding our son and smirking at me.

"Hasn't quit since shes gotten her voice back" Making Dom laugh knowing exactly how I am.

"Oh come on, give me a break"

"Fill out the papers and you are good to go" She said handing me a clipboard with discharge information on it.

"Finally" I said letting out a dramatic breath. Katherine smiled at me and made her way out of the room so I could get dressed and go.

"Couldn't have just been patient for once in your life?" Dom said while I quickly filled out the paperwork.

"I thought that was why you married me, Mr. Toretto?"

"Not a chance"

"You don't like my eagerness" I smiled

"Eagerness, yes. Your impatience, not even a little bit"

"But you love me wither way."

"You know it, mama"

I stood up with a bit of help from Dom although I insisted I was fine I was thankful for his help because I was a bit shaky to be on my feet again but I got dressed and grabbed for my son ready to get out of here.

"I don't think so, you heard the doctors, no heavy lifting"

"Heavy? Dom, hes barely 20 pounds"

"And thats too much"

"No it's not hes my baby and he wants to come see me"

"I'm sure he does but hes gonna have to deal just like you will for a while"

"Why did I ever marry you?" I said annoyed

"because I give you the best babies you could ask for, and I'm extremely good looking, and I can drive"

"You give me babies that you won't let me hold, you're not THAT good looking and I've beat you in a race plenty of times."

"I didn't say I was the best driver, especially when it comes to you my love" He smiled and bent down slightly to kiss me to which I accepted.

"Suck up"

"Hey whatever works"

We walked out hand in hand feeling stronger than ever but we both knew our problems wouldn't be solved overnight, there was still things to work on.

"Goodbye my dears" Katherine said coming over to hug all of us which we graciously accepted.

"Bye Katherine, thank you for everything"

"Of course my darling, it was a pleasure to be able to handle your stubborn ass" She said quietly making me laugh.

"You think you're funny don't you"

"No, not really. Comedy was never really my thing just honestly and being blunt."

"Goodbye little angel" She said tickling Noah' tummy making him smile shyly at her- just like his father.

"Bye Kat" Dom said hugging her tightly

"Goodbye handsome" She said hugging him longer than she did me.

"Are you flirting with my husband, Katherine?" I asked the older woman jokingly knowing she was kidding.

"Well, hunny when theres a boy this fine walking around and if I aint dead you then why the hell not"

"Goodbye, Katherine" I laughed pulling Dom away smiling.

"Come visit whenever you want!" She yelled

We smiled and waved back at her.

* * *

Dom helped me in the car and then strapped Noah into his seat so we could go home and see our kids.

"Shes sweet"

"Oh really, 'handsome'" I joked.

"Hey, she shows me a lot of love and she appreciates my assets"

"Mhmm"

"But, there's only one woman who I want and one woman whom I love more than anyone in this world and shes sitting right next to me"

I didn't joke back instead I leaned over as much as I could waiting for him to lean in the rest of the way to kiss me.

"I love you, Dom"

"I love you too, Let"

"Now get me to my babies"

"Yes, mam" He said continuing our drive home.

Once we got there I saw balloons tied to our porch and I looked at Dom who looked just as confused. He grabbed Noah and we walked towards the house and when we got in I heard the best sound I ever could in the last couple of days.

"No Sophia, thats not right!" Bella said in a frustrated tone towards her little sister.

"Yes it is Bella, I'm not a baby"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!" She argued

"You're both mommys babies" I said making them look towards me and stop arguing.

"Mommy!" They said in unison running to me to hug me tightly and although I winced in pain but I would've gone through that pain over and over again to feel my babies hug me again.

"Hi angels" I said bending down although it hurt like a bitch to do so but I wanted to hold them and see their smiles again.

"Girls, be careful mommy has an owie" Dom said

"What happened mommy?"

"Mommy just got a small owie on her tummy so we can't be too rough but I'll feel better really soon"

"You promise?"

"I promise" I said giving them a kiss before standing up and taking each of their hands.

"Whats all this?" I said looking around the house to see Mia, Brian the girls had all decorated the house saying with balloons and cards and a banner across the living room that said ' Welcome Home Mommy!' That was colored by my two daughters making tears form in my eyes.

"How you feeling, Let?" Mia asked me

"Doing better now that I'm home"

"You complain the whole time?"

"Not once" I lied

"Yeah okay, bullsh-"

"Don't swear around my kids"

"I felt it was an appropriate time to say it since you are lying through your teeth, girl"

"I am not!"

"Dom?"

"That's all she did" He said jokingly but I shot him a death glare

"Kidding all she did was be the best patient ever listened to everyone" He said with his grin kissing me on the cheek.

"That's more like it" I said smiling before walking up to Brian

"Thank you" I said hugging him

"No need to thank me, Let."

"You stepped up when we really needed you"

"Mia would've too"

"Oh I know that, but you kept my kids sane and you're not as emotional as my best friend and you kept your promise to not tell them and you didn't hesitate or ask questions when Dom called you"

"Letty, we're family, those girls are my family I would do anything for them and for you"

"Thanks Bry, now lets not get emotional. I'm not Mia you know let's get some food that I'm hoping Mia made"

"You saying I can't cook?"

"Yes"

"Aw girl that's cold"

"Don't call me 'girl' that's Romes thing, you're way too pretty to say that"

"Fine" He pouted grabbing a beer"

I stood inside watching my family smiling and laughing outside and it made my heart swell seeing them look so happy.

"You ok?" Dom said making me turn around

"Yeah, just thinking"

"You're here, Let. You're alive, Noah is alive, our kids our happy and healthy, and we are going to keep working on us."

"Even when I think you don't know, you surprise me by always knowing."

"That's because I know you better than I know myself. You've been the one to hold me attention since you were 15"

"Since I got boobs"

"Exactly" He said proudly making me smile and slap his chest lightly as he pulled me close to hug me.

"We're going to be ok" He whispered

"I know" I said holding him close while I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you"

"Why did you?" I asked, because he can't say that to me and that hurt that he did.

"I honestly, I don't even know Letty. I was just so angry I just started to say a bunch of shit hoping that it would hurt you as much as you hurt me I guess"

"I understand that, I'm not ok with it, but I do get where it came from. I'm sorry too"

"You've apologized enough, I should never had said something so stupid especially with the girls here to hear that and to make you leave. I never would've forgiven myself if you didn't make it"

"But I did"

"Yeah, you did, you and our son"

"We are Torettos after-all, that's gotta count for something right?"

"Nah baby, that was all Ortiz" I smiled at him and kissed his chest enjoying the moment of holding my husband before my kids ran in the house.

"Mommy Tia says the food is ready" Sophia said

"Okay toots, we will be right there" I said as she ran back out again

"You are the most amazing woman"

"I am aren't I?" I joked

"You really are"

"You're an amazing amazing man"

"That's a given"

"At least the accident didn't ruin my ego" I said proudly

"Nothing could ruin that" He said taking my hand so we could join the rest of our family.


	13. Chapter 13

3 Weeks Later

Letty POV

* * *

 ** _'You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_**  
 ** _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_**  
 ** _I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?'_ 'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness**  
 ** _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times'_**

"Letty turn it off" Dom groaned into my neck.

"It's not me, you do it" I moaned back We heard the music getting louder and louder and louder until our bedroom door busted open and two little hooligans came in holding my I-Pod that was connected to speaker blasting the music at the highest it would go. I turned over and saw them planning something together.

"Ready, Soph?" Bella whispered making Sophia smile from ear to ear as they started a very planned out performance to Justin Biebers 'Sorry' I smiled and nudged Dom to look as he sat up we watched our girls perform their dance.

"You think they want those Justin Beaver tickets?" He joked

"Bieber, baby. It's that Bieber fever" I said chuckling and getting out of bed to grab my daughters hands to dance around with them in mine and Doms bedroom.

"You too" He joked

 ** _Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body'_** I sang pointing to Dom smirking as I continued to dance with my girls.  
 ** _Oh, is it too late now to say sorry?_**  
 ** _Yeah I know that I let you down._** I lightly grabbed Bella' ponytail behind her while Sophia grabbed my hips and while we did the train dance around the room till the music picked up.  
 ** _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_**

Bella, Sophia and I jumped around the bedroom smiling and laughing as we listened to Justin Bieber to start the morning. I looked over at Dom who was laughing and smiling at us shaking his head that I knew every word to this damn Justin Bieber song.

 ** _I'm sorry, yeah_**  
 ** _Ooh, ooh_**  
 ** _Sorry, yeah_**  
 ** _Ooh, ooh_**  
 ** _Sorry_**  
 ** _Yeah I know that I let you down_**  
 **Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**

After the song finished my girls and I slumped down on the floor together laughing, I loved mornings like this, laughing and smiling with my kids even if Justin Bieber was part of the reason for it.

"Okay girls, go give daddy a kiss and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay, mommy. Morning daddy" They said giving him a hug and kiss as they ran downstairs hand in hand. I closed and locked the door behind them as I walked over to Dom and curled into his side once again.

I turned to look at the baby monitor and saw that Noah was still asleep and smiled.

"So Bieber fever hey?"

"It's a real problem" I joked

"Who would of thought our kids would like the teenage heartthrob of the year." I laughed at his words.

"Did you really say 'heartthrob'? You sound like a dad who watches too much MTV trying to be cool with his kids" I joked.

"I am cool, baby. You know what's not cool? Knowing every word to that song" He teased

"Hey they listen to it everyday, you probably do too"

"Nope"

"Sure you don't, anyways we gotta go Christmas shopping for the girls, it's their last day of school before the holidays"

"Yeah, they're going to freak when they realize they actually got tickets for the concert" He smiled, I was so excited to see their reaction I knew they would flip out.

"They are going to lose it for sure"

"I bet you're excited too to see Beaver"

"BIEBER" I said sounding his name out. "And yes being around thousands of screaming kids is my dream." I said sarcastically.

"I knew you were excited." He smiled. He was teasing me but he has know idea that he was coming too, surprise. I started to get back out of bed but felt Dom tug on my hand and pull me back in with his lips in a 'kissy' position. I smiled and bent down to kiss him.

"Goodmorning" He said"

"Morning" I smiled before pulling away to go make breakfast for my kids.

"Mommy can we have pancakes?" Sophia asked me, I looked at the clock and saw we had enough time so I decided to make some.

"Sure, can you get some forks and syrup please?"

"Bell? Can you please get some plates down?"

"Yes, mommy" They said in unison.

Once they did what they were asked they went upstairs to get dressed and Dom had come down with Noah in his arms looking sleepy.

"Hi baby, aw did daddy wake you up?" I said in a baby voice to him kissing his chick.

"Nah, he's faking it. He was already awake"

"Blaming the kid now?" I joked

"Oooh pancakes" He said like a child

"Yes, do you want blueberries Dommy?" He looked at me with a pout, he only did this when I talked to him like a child. I smiled and lightly bit the lip that was out.

"Yes, I do. Please"

"You're a child" I laughed and took the blueberries out. I made Sophia and Bellas into a smiley face and did the same for Dom just to mess with him.

"I placed the pancakes on the table and called my daughters down to eat.

"Daddys going to take you to school today ok?"

"Okay, mommy" They finished they're breakfast and put their dishes in the sink and grabbed their backpacks and waited by the door for Dom.

"Be back soon, love you" He said kissing my cheek as he walked to the car, I bent down to kiss my daughters. " I love you" I said to both of them.

"Love you too mommy" I waited for Mia to get here, since she said she would watch Noah while we went out to Christmas shop since Miss. Christmas herself finished her Christmas shopping in September...

"Okay, baby boy let's get you ready for Auntie Mia!"

He smiled brightly at the mention of Mia, making me smile. "Just don't forget who your mommy is, little one" I joked.

I was upstairs changing his diaper and putting on his jeans and his t-shirt that said Toretto across the back with his Nascar sweater on top.

"Who's mommys good boy? Huh? Who?" I smiled leaving kisses on his tummy"

"It's still weird hearing your baby voice" Mia said from the doorway

"I know, I don't even know I do it half the time" I said truthfully picking Noah up and walking past Mia to grab Noah' baby bag.

"Soph will kill me but he loves her Elsa doll so just let him play with it, we're gonna pick the girls up after school then we will come grab him if that's ok?"

"Yeah it's fine, we will just hang out today, right Noah?"

"Gaah" He mumbled

"His favorite word" I said before handing him to Mia.

"How coincidental, that's Brians too"

I laughed at her and thanked her again before kissing her cheek and saying my goodbyes to Noah. "I love you, baby"

I got ready for when Dom got home so we could go Christmas shopping, although it was stressful seeing our kids and nieces and nephews get excited Christmas morning was worth it all.

"K let me change and we can go" I ran upstairs only to be followed by Dom, I opened my drawer and pulled my LuLu Lemon leggings out, and pulled them up my legs and over my butt earning an appreciative slap on the ass from Dom.

"I really like these" He said about my leggings

"I know, you say it every time I put them on."

"I like your ass even more"

"Ok"

"I do, really"

"Ok"

"You don't believe me? I promise you I do" I laughed at him because I was literally just saying ok

"Dom, hah I know babe, thank you. I get it" I pulled on a fitted black tank top and ran a brush through my hair quickly.

"K ready"

We jumped in the car and made our way into the busy malls of LA.


	14. Chapter 14

Dom and I made our wya through the busy streets of LA, I was scrolling through my phone trying to find a picture of my kids letters to Santa, this year I was smart enough to take a picture before we sent them.

"Okay, If we start at the mall we can get Mi, Rome and Hobbs done. Then we have to go to Toys R Us and then over to Harrys for the rest of the guys"

"Look at you all organizxed and shit"

"Are you kidding, with our family.. We have to be, I don't even know why they want half of this shit" We pulled up to a stop sign and Dom grabbed my phone.

"Let's see this list"

"Why does Sophia need an Elsa fantasy doll she has like 4 of them already" Dom questioned.

"She has the normal Elsa, Braid my hair Elsa, Talk to me Elsa and my favorite singing Elsa" I said sarcastically knowing if I hear 'Let It Go' one more time I'm going to 'lose' her doll right out the window. "The fantasy Elsa is way different Dom, her nails change color, her hair grows, and it comes with 3 different dresses instead of one, duh" I said just like my daughter would.

"Who knew you would be an expert in Barbies, Let"

"Thats all I hear about every day, 'mommy this Elsa does this, and this Elsa does this and Let it goooo let it goooo' I swear I love our kids but they are so annoying you know" I said leaning back into my seat, Dom started to laugh at me and took my hand.

"You think that makes us shitty parents by thinking are kids are really annoying?"

"I hope not, but hey they are."

"I love you" Dom said making me look over and smile at him.

"I love you too, now let's get shopping" I said as we pulled into the rare parking spot at the crowded mall.

I walked into the jewelry store and went up to the blonde woman behind the counter. "Hi, I'm picking up for Toretto"

"Of course, what was the first name?" The young girl asked me.

"Letty"

"Letty,Letty,Letty, ah here we are. Just the necklace for you?" She said handing it to me making me smile, Mia would love this.

"Yeah, that'll be all"

"Okay, and will it be cash or card today?"

"Uh, card"

"Okay, your total is $389.29" I handed her my card and she boxed up the necklace I got for Mia, this wasn't just any necklace this was something that was important to the family and I had found it outside and knew that Mia would love it, since it meant so much.

"Ready babe?" Dom said coming into the store holding his own bag from another store.

"Yep, Thank you" I said to the girl handing back the signed receipt to her as she handed me my bag"

"What'd you get her?" Dom asked me

"None of your business"

"Lettttty"

"Doooom" I mocked

"You know I won't tell her" I laughed at him and rolled my eyes

"Dom, you are so bad at keeping secrets from her, you have told her almost every gift"

"Thats not true"

"The only thing you didn't tell her was the trip and that's because I didn't tell you either, big mouth"

"She beats it out of me what can I say"

"Nothing, that's exactly why you're not going to know"

"You're an evil woman"

"Oh thats a new one" I said sarcastically as we walked through the busy mall.

"Oh I want to go and grab that gift for Ramsey quickly I'll meet you in the food court."

"Alright, see you in a bit"

He walked off and I made my way into Victoria Secret, I wasn't getting Ramseys gift from here, but I wanted an excuse to get rid of Dom. I looked through the racks and found 3 different outfits-if you could really call them that.. The first one I picked was a red lace push up bra with straps that connected to the matching red lace thong. It was simple but still sexy. The second one was a white see through pleated babydoll teddy with the lace push up bra and a satin white bow on the front, I bought the matching thong and white stockings with a lace top to them. Then the last one which was my favourite it was a lace black corset top with matching thong, it had a very light sparkle on the breasts.

"Perfect" I said quietly. I went to pay for my items and grabbed Ramseys gift on my way to the food court. I snuck up behind Dom and covered his eyes with my hands.

I felt him smile and say "Miss Aniston, I didn't know you were in town" I laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"You hungry?" He asked me as I sat down.

"Not yet, but I am thirsty" We stood up to go grab a drink when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sor-"

"Letty?" I looked up at the woman who I knew from a time ago, but knew her husband from a more current time.

"Blair" I said trying to not lose my voice. I wasn't scared of her physically, I was scared of the hurt that I would see in her eyes.

"I would say nice to see you, but considering the circumstances"

"Blair-" I struggled with what to say next, I usually never have this type of trouble but we had once been friends and I betrayed that, and I was standing next to my husband, the other one I had betrayed. "I'm sorry" I finally spat out, knowing there was no type of excuse I could say to her to make it ok, not even sorry would make it better.

"How, why? I just don't understand, Letty"

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else" I suggested

"Honestly, Letty. I don't want to be around you, what happened with you and my husband is something I can't forgive." I nodded understanding her, I wouldn't want to be sitting and pretending to act ok with a woman who almost slept with my husband.

We both started to walk opposite directions when I heard her call back to me.

"Letty?" I turned around to look at her and she gave me a small smile and said. "Have a happy life" She said genuinely.

"You too, B." I smiled back. She was a better woman than me thats for sure. I looked back at Dom who just had an awkward look on his face not sure of what to make of the situation.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly to him

He pulled me close to him and hugged me, I hated PDA especially in a busy mall but right now, I couldn't think of anywhere better to be than in his arms.

"I know, let's finish our shopping ok?" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walked through the mall.

We had been gone what felt like all day, but I finally was able to get the kids finished and get everyone else's gifts, I made my way upstairs to wrap them all before they noticed I wasn't out back with them.

A soft knock brought me out of my trance.

"One second" I yelled out trying to hide the presents.

"It's me" Dom said peaking his head in.

"Oh hi" I said smiling sadly at him. He came and pulled me up so I was standing chest to chest with him.

"I'm not mad at you" He said brushing the hair out of my eyes making me look up at him.

I kept quiet becasue I didn't know what to say back.

" I didn't expect it to be easy to get back on track, but I am always willing to fight for it, fight for you."

"Dom, you don't have to fight for me. You got me"

"Thats all that matters" He leaned down to leave a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Letty. I will always love you" I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye as he said that.

"I love you Dominic Toretto, more than you will ever know."

* * *

 **Next up Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry about not updating as much! School has been killing me and I've been fighting writers block like crazy!**

Letty POV

I pulled the warm body closer to mine and kissed his naked chest and he pulled me tighter.

"Mmm good morning my love" Dom said kissing my lips as I reached up to kiss him.

"Goodmonring" I whispered against his lips, but before anything could go any further two small bodies ran into our room dressed in their matching elf pajamas.

"Mommy daddy! It's Christmas! Santa came, can we go open presents!" They said excitedly

"Merry Christmas my little angels" I said pulling my youngest daughter up on the bed while my oldest got up on her own to sit with Dom and I.

"Mommy Santa came!"

"He did?"

"Yes! Can we open presents now, please!"

"What do you say to daddy?" I said and she looked over at Dom and jumped on him giving him and a kiss saying Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas my babies"

"How about you go wake up, Tia and Tio and I'll go get your brother and we will open presents?" I could barley finish my sentence and both of our kids were running out of the room waking everyone in our family up who stayed at our house for Christmas while I kissed Dom once more and went to go grab Noah.

I barely made it to Noahs room before I heard kids screaming excitedly for Santa making me smile.

"Hello handsome" I said picking Noah up who was standing up in his crib looking up at me with his big brown eyes. He reached up for me and started babbling. I picked him up and made my way downstairs seeing my husband, my children and the rest of my family smiling and talking amongst themselves.

"Mommy, can we open presents now?"

"After breakfast ok?" I looked over at Mia and Rosa preparing breakfast, I hugged everyone and kissed Dom again and made my way to the kitchen to help for Christmas breakfast. I smiled looking at my family laughing in the living room, Dom and I wore matching adult size elf onesies, while our kids wore the same only smaller. We looked ridiculous and I couldn't be happier.

"Can you?" Mia said shaking me out of my trance as I looked at her.

"What?"

"Can you flip the pancakes?" She smiled at me handing me the spatula.

"Oh yeah sure." I helped prepare breakfast and when it was finished we all mad our way to the large table outside, everyone sat down in there usual spots and me, I sat in Doms like like I normally do, and we said grace.

There were endless amounts of blueberry pancakes and waffles, bacon, eggs, fruit, cinnamon buns. We all talked amongst our selves and I sipped on my tea and snuggled my body closer to Doms while he wrapped a protective arm around me sipped his coffee and talked to Brian, I watched as all of our kids played and told stories about Santa Clause. Once we finished we all made our way back inside and let the kids open up their gifts.

I curled up in Doms lap on the floor watching my kids an nieces and nephews happily open their presents being sure to thank who they were from.

"ELSA! Thank you mommy and daddy" Sophia said running up and jumping into my arm making me laugh, I still don't get whats so special about this damn doll.

"You're welcome, baby girl" I sad hugging her.

"I got a present for you momma" Dom whispered in my ear. He stood up and brought me out to the garage where I saw 4 tires and an engine. I looked at Dom with a confused look.

"I was hoping we could build it together." I smiled and reached my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I would love that." I whispered

"I got something else for you too"

"Dom, I don't need a bunch of gifts"

"Letty, this was the toughest year by far for us, and I want you to know how special you are"

"Thank you" I whispered again suddenly feeling shy

"Come on, let's go see the family"

Mia opened her gift from me next, I saw her take it out of the delicate box and tears soon filled her eyes.

"Letty" She tried to finish but couldn't. "How, I uh, Let, thank you" She said crying and holding me close.

Brian looked at her and knowing else but Dom and I knew why she was crying at the neckalce.

"It was my moms wedding ring" Mia said. "I thought it was lost in the explosion. How did you get it made like this, Let?"

"I took it in and they were able to work some magic" I told her. They had cut the bottom off the ring and opened it and made it so it was binding with the chain.

"It's beautiful, Letty. Thank you" She said hugging me tight.

"Now open yours" She said handing me the large gift.

I ripped it open and saw picture frames filled with pictures of my kids, some of my kids with Dom and I, some with just Dom and I and others with our family. But the frames themselves put tears in my eyes. I know my children's writing and they had all wrote something on the frames. 'I Love you Mommy' 'Mommy is my best friend' Mommy makes me happy' Mommy is the most beautiful girl in the world!' Along with all of my children's fingerprints.

"Mia, this is beautiful" I said looking at all of the photos.

I gave everyone else their gifts and then I gave Dom one of his.

It was his wedding ring, he looked confused since it looked different but he knew it was still his because of the engraving.

"I had them put in metal from your dads charger in it and and add to it by melting down your dads old ring."

"Letty, this is, thank you baby" He said kissing me.

"You like it?" I asked to make sure, cause I was a bit worried he wouldn't

"I love it, this is amazing Let"

"Good, I'm glad"

"Okay Bells you have one present left." I said handing her the square gift that she ripped open quickly.

"Justin Bieber uh, what is it?"

"It's a CD" I told her laughing at how the times have changed.

"It plays all of his songs, because you're going to have to know them all for when we go to see Justin Bieber in conerts" I said excitedly waiting for my daughters reactions.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SER- WHAT MOMMY! WERE GOING TO SEE OH MY GOD SOPHIA! WERE SEEING JUSTIN BIEBER!" She cried with tears running down her face and a smiling as big as the moon. I laughed as I watched my daughters jump and scream with excitement. Although it was going to be a terribly long concert.

"We're going to see Justin Bieber" I assured them and they cried harder thanking Dom and I. I still can't believe my kids like him.

We finished cleaning the wrapping paper and I asked Dom to come upstairs. He came up and saw the red bag sitting on the bed. I watched him open it and pull out the three pieces I bought from Victoria Secret.

"I thought you might like these, and I thought maybe when you want we could, you know" I said running my hand up his leg sensually.

"God I love you, but you could wear it for my next gift to you" He said pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it to me.

I opened it up and saw a location in the Dominican Republic for 5 days.

"Vacation?" I said my eyes lighting up.

"Sort of" He said and I was confused.

"I want to renew our vows" Never in a million years did I think this would happen and that I would be so emotional about it. I grabbed his head and straddled him.

"Yes, *kiss* yes,*kiss* yes,*kiss* a million times *kiss* yes!" I said kissing him again. "Now my other gift will work for you." I said handing him an envelope.

He looked at me funny and opened it, "Bora, Bora?" He smiled

"I wanted to re-create our honeymoon"

"You're amazing"

"So are you" I said dreamily. Dom had gotten me a ton of gifts, like some clothes I had wanted, car things and such, but these gifts, the ones that really meant something were the best ones by far.

"One more gift" Dom said walking into our closet.

"Babe, I don't need any-more" I said as he walked out with another big box. I opened it and saw another picture, this time it was one big frame with clear glass and in it held mine and Doms vows we originally wrote, my parents vows, notes from my kids, notes from Dom and I that we left eachother, and one more personal note from Dom. I read them all and I couldn't help the tears from forming in my eyes.

"I love you so much, Dominic Toretto"

"I love you too, Leticia Toretto"

He took my hand and we made our way back downstairs to spend much needed time with our family.

 _ **TBC...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I am so sorry for the delay, I've just hit a writers block and school is killing me! Also if anyone has ever seen Neighbors there is a cute reference to it near the end that some of you may know, I think it is the cutest thing haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dom POV

 _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone_  
 _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_  
 _And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_  
 _And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_

I looked down at the small boy singing rolling my eyes as I heard thousands of screaming girls singing along wondering how the hell I got dragged into this. Then I looked over at my wife who was holding both of our daughters hands singing to every word and dancing around with them acting like a 15 year old again.

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
 _Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
 _You should go and love yourself_

She continued to sing to the Justin Bieber song along with my smiling daughters, so this was how I got dragged into it I thought smiling. I was glad I did, seeing my kids and wife being so free and happy was a gift and that was true happiness.

"Come on baby, you know the words" She said nudging me and smirking that famous Ortiz smirk making me smile and I put my arm around her pulling her close to me as I kissed her hair.

"I'll be right back" I said to her.

"What?"

"I said I'll be right back" I said louder

"What?"

"I said I'll uh hold on" I said pulling my phone out scrolling through my contacts till I found _'Wifey'_ in my phone, I clicked it and texted her.

 ** _'I'll be right back'_** I wrote. She looked at me and smiled then leaned over to leave a quick kiss on my lips before resuming her song and dance.

I went to the T-Shirt Line-Up knowing I wanted my kids to remember their first concert like Letty and I did, although it was a little different.. Letty and I saw Snoop Dogg and our kids are seeing Justin Bieber. The times have changed I thought to myself walking up to the kid standing behind the T-Shirt table, texting no doubt hating his job.

"Hey, can I get a couple of these"

"Sure man, but I don't think they will fit you" He tried to joke.

"Funny" I said smirking.

"What size you need man?"

"2 smalls" I said pointing to one of them.

"Actually make it 3," I said thinking I should get one for Letty too, even though she would smack me for it. I smiled to myself thinking about her wearing it anyways.

"Here you go man that'll be $135"

"Shit for this kids face on a T-Shirt?"

"I don't make the prices man I just sell em"

"It's all good" I said handing him cash shaking my head at the thought of spending $135 on T-Shirts.

"If it were up to me, we would have to pay you to take them" He smiled

"No shit, thanks man" I said walking back to my seat with the new shirts. My 3 girls were all now singing another hit song that I unfortunately knew, not by choice either.

"Hi baby" Letty yelled as I made my way back to her.

"Here you go" I said handing the T-Shirts to my daughters.

"Ah! Thank you daddy!" They squealed putting them on quickly. Letty smiled and went to go grab my hand but was met with a cotton fabric, she looked down and saw me holding another T-Shirt.

"Got one for yourself too, Dom?"

"You wish, but this one is for his biggest fan" I said handing her the shirt.

She leaned her lips to my ear and said. "You're an asshole" and kissed my neck lightly.

She grabbed the shirt and put it on so she was matching our daughters.

I watched as my wife and daughters sang and danced around to more songs until the show had finally ended. We walked out and made our way to the car heading back home.

"Oh my god Sophia remember when he jumped off the thing! That was so cool! Thank you mommy and daddy!" Bella said excitedly.

"You're welcome, we're glad you have fun."

"It was so much fun!" They continued to talk and I felt Letty reach over and grab my hand and absentmindedly started to run her thumb on the top of my hand lovingly. We continued to drive and I watched Letty look back at our daughters as they excitedly kept talking about the show.

"The times have changed hey" She said to me

"They sure have, who would've thought we would be at a Jusitn Bieber concert"

"Or even have kids"

"They are kinda cute though"

"They're alright"

"We could sell them you know"

"We could, we could get a ton of new parts for the car if we did"

"That's true" I said jokingly and looked back at them. " I kinda like them though"

"Yeah, I do too"

We finally arrived home and the girls were excited to get in the house.

"We have to tell auntie Mia about the show!" Bella said excitedly!

"Girls, you have to be quiet ok, your brother is sleeping" Letty said knowing Noah would definitely be asleep by now.

"Yes mommy"

We all got out of the car and once we got in we saw Mia on the couch watching some chick flick and Bella and Sophia completely forgot what Letty had said about being quiet and stated to tell my sister everything about the show.

 **Letty POV**

"Girls, what did mommy say? You're brother is sleeping we have to be quiet ok? I know you're excited but we don't want to wake Noah up." I said knowing it would be a nightmare to try and get him back to sleep.

"Sorry mommy" They told Mia more but in a more hushed voice, when they were done Mia said her goodbyes and hugged the girls then Dom and stopped at me but before she hugged me she looked me up and down.

"Nice shirt, Let" She laughed

"Shush, you had a New Kids on The Block T-Shirt that is way worse"

"They were and still are the BEST band ever!" She defended

"Sure they were" I laughed pulling her into a hug thanking her for watching Noah.

"Okay babies, let's brush those teeth and into bed" I said picking up both of them

"Omph, you girls are getting way too big" I said carrying them up the stairs as Dom walked behind us chuckling.

Once they brushed their teeth Dom and I tucked them in and said our goodnights.

We made our way back to our bedroom and proceeded to get ready for bed.

"Long night" I said as I started to get undressed leaving me only in my plain black thong

"You can say that again" As he got undressed too"

"Long night" I said with a cheeky tone in my voice.

He smirked at me and tossed me his white T-shirt he wore tonight as I put it over my under clad body as he stripped down to just his boxers.

We brushed our teeth together and with a mouth full of toothpaste he said he loved me.

"I luh ou too" I said with a mouth full of toothpaste myself.

"Come here" he said kissing me and my toothepastey mouth. We both spit in the sink and laughed at each other. I took a step closer to him hugging his naked torso resting my cheek on his chest while he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other got lost in my hair.

"I really do love you" I whispered

"Not as much as I love you" He fought back. I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss and tossed my hair in a bun and washed my face.

We crawled into bed and Dom put a movie on and my stomach started to growl.

"You hungry?" He laughed

"Can you tell" I laughed back

"Here have some" He said pulling up a box of pizza

"You brought pizza to the bed!" I laughed

"And ranch" I continued to laugh and leaned over to kiss him

"I really really love you"

"You love food, I'm a close second though so it's ok"

"You got that right papa" We ate our pizza and watched our movie in bed. I started to fall asleep and told Dom to move the pizza box and he did. I wrapped my legs around his making an intertwined mess of our legs and draped an arm across his chest while he pulled me closer.

"Night, baby" I whispered kissing his chest.

"Goodnight, my little Bieleber" I pinched his side making him squirm

"Night Let, Love you"

"Love you too" I said tiredly.

* * *

 **R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

Letty POV

"Letty, you ready?" Dom shouted. I was finishing packing my bags so we could get to the airport.

"Be down in 2, do you have the passports?"

"Yes, Let"

"And you have Noahs car?"

"Yes Let"

"And Bell and Sophs dre-"

"Babe, I 've got it all" Dom said coming up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I know, sorry" I said kissing him.

"Lets go get married, again" He said smiling down at me taking my hand as we made our way downstairs.

We were heading to the Dominican Republic with our kids and only a few family members we wanted this a bit more intimate. We had an extra 2 days there to ourselves to have a bit of time with eachother and our kids before everyone came down.

"You girls ready to go?" I asked them picking up Noah and putting him on my hip. We made our way to the car bags and kids in hand as we made our way to LAX.

We arrived at the airport with almost no tantrums or back talk. "I'll go get us checked in" I told him grabbing Bella and Noah.

"Hi, just checking in I said holding Noah while Bella skipped around me while I was balancing the bags I had.

"Okay, I will just need passports" The woman asked. I was looking for the documents and finally handed them to her as Noah started to tear up.

"Oh baby, shh shh shh" I said lightly bouncing him to calm him down.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy"

"I see Bell, good job babe" I said looking over at her standing on her tippy toes.

"Hey little man, you look like you could use a friend" The young woman behind the counter said and she reached down and handed Noah a stuffed bear and he instantly stopped crying.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her while I finished checking us in as Dom and Sophia came up behind us.

"I have a little one of my own I know how hard it can be travelling with kids." She said understandingly.

"Such a joy hey" I said smiling at her, she chuckled and handed me our tickets and took our luggage.

"I also gave you and your husband 2 free drinks while on board and full access of the child drop services the airport offers its fully equipped with toys, games, television and snacks, all while they are being monitored by 6 child care workers. You guys can relax a bit before the flight" She said handing us our passports back.

"You are an angel" I said smiling back at her as we made our way through security.

We dropped the kids off and the service that was offered so they could play for an hour before we had to board while Dom and I went to have a beer.

"Mommy and daddy will be back soon ok?" I said to them as Sophia had already ran off to play with the Barbie's she found and Bella gave us a hug and a kiss.

"Love you" I said to them

"Yeah love you" They said nonchalantly as they started playing.

"Let's go mami" Dom said to me as he picked up Noah and we went to a restaurant, I placed Noah in his high chair and gave him his bottle as Dom and I planned on ordering our own bottle of Corona that is.

"Hey folks, I'm Doris, what can I get for you

"I'll have a Corona and your chicken burger, please" I said handing the older woman my menu.

"And you, young man?" She said as I smirked at Dom. No matter what age, they all wanted Dom.

"I'll have a Corona too please, and the Muscle Man Lunch" He said proudly handing her his menu too as she smiled and walked away.

"Really the muscle man lunch?" I laughed

"For men like me"

"Cause you got no muscles" I teased.

"Cute, Let, real cute" He said leaning over and kissing me as Noah started to make sounds.

"You getting jealous, baby" I said kissing Noah.

"Coronas" The woman said leaving us our drinks, we drank our beer and ate our meal peacefully and then heard the announcement that they would be boarding so we paid and went to get the girls.

"You girls ready" Dom said as we walked in.

"We want to play still, daddy"

"We can play in the DR, we gotta get on the airplane"

"Fine" They pouted.

"Hey no pouting, we're going to have fun on this trip" Sophia took Doms hand and Bella walked beside me towards the gate.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom" Of course now she has to right when were about to board.

"Bells, can you wait till we get on the plane?"

"No, I have to go now" She said eagerly.

"Agh, Bell, we can't miss this flight"

"Mommmmmy"

"Fine Bell, Dom, I gotta take Bella to the bathroom"

"Let, we gotta boa-"

"I know, Dom, we will be right back." I said grabbing Bella' hand. "Let's go babe, we gotta hurry"

"I like planes, mommy"

"Me too, but we gotta hurry or we won't get on it" I said as I waited for Bella on the other side of the stall.

"I know I know" She flushed and came out and washed her hands. "All done"

"Okay, let's go!" I said as we hurriedly made our way back to the gate I didn't see Dom so I figured they let him on already then I looked at my phone and saw Dom had texted me.

 ** _'Got on the plane so we can get Noah settled'_**

Is what it read so I pulled out our boarding passes and let them scan Bella and I in as we made our way onto the plane.

I saw Dom sitting with Sophia in the first class seats he bought, although coach would've been fine, I admit travelling with 3 kids, having more room and a better food selection and drinks were a really good idea.

"Mommy, I made you something!" Sophia said as I made my way to my seat.

"You did! Let me sit down first ok?"

I got Bella buckled in and handed her the Ipad to watch a movie as Sophia handed me a macaroni necklace she made in the kids place in the airport.

"Thank you, baby, it's beautiful!"

Dom and I were talking to eachother as we sat on the aisle seats keeping the kids on the inside each watching a movie.

"You ready to get married again?" He asked smiling at me

"Ah I guess so" I joked

"You guess, well I guess I'm going to have a bachelor party then" He smirked at me

"You'll come home divorced, twice" I said smiling

"Love you" He said seriously

"Love you too"

"Ladies and gentleman we now ask you to power down all electronic devices and that seats and trays are in the upright positon" The stewardess said as I turned Bellas movie off. Dom held Noah as we started to take off, Bella gripped my hand tightly as Sophia looked outside excitedly.

3 hours into the flight the attendants came to offer some food and drinks which we all happily took. I got Bella spaghetti and when it arrived she wouldn't eat it.

"I don't think I can eat, mommy" She whined

"Babe, you gotta eat, you'll feel better"

"No I can't"

"Bella, now."

"Mommy I really can't"

"Bella, we are not arguing, eat your food now" She started to eat and about 20-30 minutes later she complained she was feeling sick again.

"Mommy I don't feel good"

"K, baby, how about you lay down." She stood up so I could make her seat into a bed and as she did she looked at me and went pale before I could say anything she had thrown up all over me. Dom looked over at me like he was going to do it too, he wasn't good with throw up.

"Sorry mommy" She said"

"Ew, Bella" Sophia said and Dom told her to be quiet.

"But daddy look at what sh-"

"Yes, Soph I am aware don't be rude. It's not nice, now watch your movie"

"Fine"

The looks we were getting were a mix of 'How disgusting' and 'I know what its like I have kids too, don't worry' The attendant came over with towels so I could clean myself up. I sat there with a vomit covered shirt making my kid a bed. She laid down and watched a movie and looked up at me and smiled.

"You're right mommy"

"Hmm?"

"I do feel better" She said watching her movie again not caring anymore that I was covered in vomit.

"Great, I'm glad" I said happy she felt better, grossed out I didn't have another shirt to wear right now.

Only 2 hours to go...

 **Big stuff to come! Please R &R,xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Letty POV**

* * *

We had a smooth flight the rest of the way aside form the throw up that covered my shirt, we got to the house in the DR and set our bags down put the kids to bed which for once was easy as they were exhausted. Dom and I got to our bedroom that was gorgeous even in the dark skies that filled that rooms floor to ceiling windows.

"This is beautiful" I said standing by the window wrapping my arms around myself looking out at the ocean that I could only partially make out as it was 10pm.

"Yeah, you are" Dom said from behind me leaning down and kissing my neck, I dropped my head back onto his shoulder allowing him easier access as my eyes fell closed.

"You're getting soft, Toretto. Mmm" I moaned as he kissed that spot just below my ear.

"Quite the opposite, Toretto" He said moving closer so I could feel his erection. His hands rested on my hips and drew small circles on the small bit of skin that was exposed. I turned in his arms reaching up to capture his lips in mine and kissed him with passion. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on as his hands explored my body and rested on my ass. I used the tips of my fingers to grasp the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up exposing his chest leaving him in his jeans. He followed the same action I did and pulled my shirt off and unhooking my bra. He lifted my up and I wrapped my legs around him as I continued to kiss his lips and made my way down leaving kisses upon his chin till I got to his neck. I sucked that spot by his collar bone leaving a mark that only the two of us could see. He laid me down on the bed and hovered above me. I tried to pull him to me but he held his form and looked down at me.

"I got real lucky with you" He said and I pulled him to me with me force undoing the button on his pants and unzipping the zipper I slid his pants down with my feet and was happy he decided to go commando today.

"It wasn't luck, baby" I said smiling up at him. He pulled my pants off and we both laid there naked and turned on.

"You feel that?" I said as I could feel his heartbeat in sync with mine. "That's how it was always supposed to be."

He smiled at me and kissed down my neck till he reached my breast and sucked on my now erect nipple making me shiver I moaned out loud when he gently bit my nipple.

"Ungh Dom" I could feel him grinning against my skin and resume what he was doing this time he snuck his hand between our bodies and slid a single thick finger inside me making my hips buck with pleasure. Then my body froze as did Doms as we both heard the sound of little feet. _'Please go back to bed'_ I silently said to myself. When we heard the sink turn on and the door close I knew whichever daughter it was, was now safely back in bed and Dom and I could resume our 'Play Time'

"Thank god" He said while sliding down my body and sucking my clit, I bit my lip to avoid moaning too loud in fear of walking the kids up. I was panting and breathing really hard as I got closer to my peak.

"Dooom" I moaned quietly, while arching my back.

"Baby, need you in me, now" I said while my hands pushed his head closer to my core and pulled on his ears, I was contemplating and my body wanted pleasure but I was at such a high I couldn't deicide how I was getting it. My legs were on my husbands shoulders and were closing with each lick and suck to my clit and each curl of his finger that was deep inside me. I was s close and Dom stopped before I could say anything Dom had pushed both my legs out to the side kissed me roughly and entered me.

"Fuuu- ungh god Dominic" I moaned biting his shoulder.

"You gonna get rough tonight, mami?"

"You gonna give it to me hard enough to get rough with you, papi?" He thrusted into me hard and I yelped digging my nails into his back.

"Looks like it" He groaned into my neck as he pumped into me.

"Baby, slow down" I said to him and he did, I leaned up and kissed him passionately loving the intimacy that we shared.

"God you amaze me" He moaned into my ear before taking it into his mouth making my eyes roll back into my head at the pleasure.

"Ungh god, baby" I moaned softly scratching his back knowing how much it turned him on when I did. When I could tell he was at a place where I could have full advantage I used the opportunity to flip us over as I started to ride him. The grey sheet covering Doms legs as he clutched my hips and ass in his hands. I skillfully bounced on top of him as I rode him to the brink of pleasure. I ran my hands threw my hair and tossed my head back as he hit my g-spot.

"Dooom, baby, so close oh god don't stop" I moaned letting my body fall upon his so we were once again chest to chest. I held one of his hands in mine as my other went to his hip as I tried to keep hitting the spot that made me shake with pleasure. Dom grabbed my ass with one hand and pushed me closer to him forcing him deeper inside me if that was even possible. I was so close and Dom knew it too.

"Come on mami, you wanna cum baby, I wanna feel that pussy, come for me Let" He said and spanked my ass making me come. He pulled out of me and sucked my clit while I rode out the waves of pleasure, before I had a chance to regain some control of the situation Dom had flipped me so I was on all 4's he entered me from behind forcefully, making me fall to my elbows as he pounded into me. I moaned loudly into the pillow as I clutched the sheets with my fingers.

"Ugh god, Letty" He moaned, he was close now too and I was ready to come again. I felt him dip down and kiss my spine licking the beads of sweat that have formed the new position made him hit me deeper inside and it was directly on my g-spot. I screamed out loud as I came hard and felt Dom cum deep inside me. I tried to quiet myself knowing our kids were in the same house as us. My body collapsed from the pleasure that ran through my body, I felt Dom pull out of me and I winced at the feeling. I let my breathing try and even itself back out again as did Dom as he pulled my body to his. Our sweat covered bodies lay in our bed that was mixed with our juices in a room that smelt of sex.

My head rested on Doms chest our legs intertwined my hand drawing lazy circles on his chest while his drew lazy circles on my back.

"Thank you" He said kissing the top of my head

"For what? Making you cum?" I laughed wondering why he was thanking me for that, I'm pretty good at doing that, shouldn't be a surprise. He laughed that deep laugh before swatting my butt lightly.

"Such a dirty mouth" He said rubbing his hand over the part of my ass he just tapped.

"Well, what else would you be thanking me for after that?"

"You gave me the perfect life" He said and I looked at him and I know that he meant it. I reached up and rubbed his cheek and lightly kissed his lips.

"You gave me the perfect life, Dom. I don't know where my life would have ended up if it wasn't for you" I told him honestly.

"You would've had the shot at a perfect life, Let, but me I probably would've been on the run for the rest of mine without any angels or anyone to call my 'Ride or Die'"

"There wouldn't have been a perfect life without you, Dom. Wherever you go, I go. Remember? Marriage was never in my life plan until you, Dom. Let alone kids, you are the only man that has made me crazy enough to want to settle down and keep that Toretto - Ortiz name alive. I was Bonnie looking for her Clyde, and I got him and so much more. Don't think you're not perfect for me, Dom. You may not be perfect in this world but neither am I, baby. That's what makes us perfect for each other. We're so imperfect it makes us and our life perfect" I said looking into his eyes with my hand on his cheek.

"Motherhood made you soft" He said smiling at me brushing the hair out of my face.

"Maybe a bit, but I think love really did it. I love the feeling that I'm always falling and you're always there to catch me even when I do tell you to fuck off, you walk into a room and my heart doubles its pace, being in your arms is my favorite place to be and I might not show you how much I love you all the time, but I love you so much it could make even Mia sick"

"Damn Ortiz, you know how to work a guy up"

"I've had a lot of practice with you, Toretto"

"You're my heart, you know that. The only woman that could keep me going in this world, you see the bad in me and you look beyond that for the good. I love how patient you are with the kids, and how you turn into momma bear if anyone does something you don't like. I love watching you win a race because you get this cocky look in your eye and a humble smile on your face that balances you out perfectly, you tell me to jump and I'll say how high, you've got me wrapped around your finger and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Letty, more than you could ever imagine."

"You're a good man, Dominic Toretto." I said kissing him once more before I wrapped myself around him again letting sleep take over me.

"All because of you, Leticia Ortiz-Toretto, all because of you." He whispered kissing my head as he started to fall asleep too.

* * *

 _ **Please R &R, xo**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N:_** _I am so sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I have not known what to write, and school and work always keep me busy. I am in the midst of writing new chapters for my other stories too! This chapter may seem like there is a lot happening in it, and I did that so you guys can have a long chapter after waiting for months!_

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Girls, get your swimsuits on" I yelled to my daughters from downstairs as I bounced Noah on my hip.

"Mmm, goodmorning" Dom said nuzzling my neck leaving a light kiss just below my ear making me smile.

"Good morning" I said softly back to him. He grabbed Noah and lifted him up high making him giggle that precious giggle that warmed my heart and softened my whole attitude.

"Good morning, Noey! How's daddy's boy" He said to our son in a baby voice, lifting Noah high above his head while I poured a cup of coffee.

"Mama!" He squealed with a smile on his face, and I immediately dropped the pot of coffee back on the counter and turned around to look at Dom and Noah.

"Ah!" I shrieked with a big smile that overpowered my face as I took Noah from Doms arms bouncing him around again.

"Yes, baby! Say it again, say 'mama'" I said excitedly at my sons first word.

"Mama" He said again with a drooley smile clapping his little hands.

"Ah, Dom! He said 'mama'! My baby is getting so big." I said sadly but Noah just continued to smile and laugh.

"Yes you are" I said back to my son kissing his cheek.

"Dom! I can't believe he said 'mama'" I said excitedly to him.

"Yeah, that's great, Let" He said sadly but with a smile. I didn't get it, why was he so upset by this?

"Whats wrong? It's a good thing" I asked him

"No, I know. It's a great thing" He said again, this time happier but I knew it was forced. He turned his back to me and poured a cup of coffee then it hit me…

"Oh my god. Really, Dom?" I said making him turn around and question me.

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that, you're jealous."

"Am not!" He defended childishly.

"Yes, you are!" I laughed as I adjusted Noah on my hip.

"Well, it's not fair. Boys should say 'Dada' first and hes the only boy I got" He tried to justify his jealousy to me, as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh really, then what about the girls? Should they say 'Mama' first because they're girls? Because I seem to remember pretty well that both of them said 'Dada' first." I said knowing I won that argument.

"Ok fine, you're right" He admitted as he leaned in to kiss me which I happily responded.

I pulled away and whispered against his lips "He said mama first" I whispered with a cheeky tone before I kissed his lips once more as I grabbed his freshly poured coffee and made my way upstairs with Noah to get the girls ready for the beach.

* * *

 **At The Beach**

I sat on the blanket Dom had packed on the sand with Sophia and Noah while Dom and Bella played in the ocean. I looked out at the two of them happy to see their relationship was no longer strained.

"Daddy again!" Bella yelled as Dom picked her up and threw her in the water.

"Dom! Not so far" I yelled worrying about the large waves and Bella getting caught in the curl, I knew Dom wouldn't let anything happen to her or any of our kids, and he wasn't stupid by any means he knew what he was doing, but I still was worried.

"Ew, Noah, that's gross" Sophia said laughing making me look back at my other two children only to see what Sophia was laughing about.

"Noah, no baby. Spit it out, don't eat the sand" I said wiping his mouth and hands off. Kids.

"Mommy, can we go swim?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, baby, swim to daddy first though"

"No mommy I want you to come too"

"I gotta watch, Noah, toots"

"Hello, you're holding him mommy, you are watching him, Duh" She said with attitude but I knew she wasn't being serious.

"Oh duh" I said mocking her. I stood up and took my cover off leaving me in a black bikini with a gold embellishments on the side of the bottoms and in the middle of my breasts.

"Oh no mommy are you ok!?" Sophia asked me worriedly which made me confused.

"What do you mean, babe?"

"You have an owie" She said pointing to a spot on herself that was on her chest making me look at my own. I looked down and my eyes went wide. There was a huge red and purple hickey that rested on the inside side of my breast that wasn't fully covered by my bikini. God damnit Dom.

"Oh I'm ok, baby, mommy just got a bruise" I said hoping she wouldn't question it.

"How?" Of course she was going to ask questions, she was my kid.

"Uh, Noah threw a toy and it hit mommy by accident" I lied, but that was a good one right?

"Uh oh, Noah. That wasn't very nice to hurt, mommy. You should go on time out" Sophia said as she went to go grab her brother. She had such a maternal attitude to her sometimes I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact she is getting bigger everyday.

"No Soph it's ok, Noah already went on time out for it"

"Good, because we can't have little brothers hurting mommys" She stated as if she knew everything.

"Noah, don't do that again, ok?" Sophia said waving a finger in his face in an attempt to parent her little brother.

I smiled and adjusted my bikini the best I could I didn't look terrible after three kids, I never really was self conscious but I still had days where I did get down on myself, I didn't like how I looked in something and I would feel incredibly uncomfortable. I felt ok to be in a bikini, but I knew I didn't look like what I did 10 years ago. I bent down and picked up Noah and held Sophias hand with my free hand. We walked into the ocean together and made our way over to Dom.

"Daddy!" Sophia yelled jumping on Doms back.

"Munchkin!" Dom shouted back pulling her over his back and holding her to his chest.

"I wanna fly like, Bell!"

"You do, huh?"

"Yes! I wanna go really far!" She said excitedly, but I knew Dom wouldn't throw her that far.

"Ok, One, Two, Three!" He counted down then tossed her by Bella. The two of them swam around pretending to be dolphins as I cuddled my body in Doms side and he wrapped one arm around resting his head atop of mine.

"You look good" He said lowly making me blush.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"Real good" He smirked as he slid his hand in the water and down my back resting it on my ass being sure to give it a good squeeze. I looked up and smirked at him.

"If you keep that up, you'll have to be punished later" I winked.

"Looks like you already were punished he said looking down at my breasts where the hickey was currently resting.

"You're an asshole" I laughed and kissed him again.

"Mommy come swim!" Bella yelled. I smiled and handed Noah to Dom as I swam over to my daughters swimming around the ocean with them.

"Do you want to see a trick?" I asked them knowing they would be impressed over something that was really not difficult. The excitedly nodded their heads and I swam under water doing a handstand for a few seconds before flipping back over and breaking through the clear water.

"Woah! That was so cool mommy!" My girls complemented with excitement! I looked over at Dom who was shaking his head laughing knowing how easy it was to do and I was thriving on these compliments.

We continued to swim around together, as a family.

I held Bella in my arms as we had a splash war with Dom, Noah, and Sophia. After about an hour I noticed Bellas shoulders getting red so I got everyone out to add sunscreen and go grab some lunch.

"Mommy I don't want anymore of this" Bella whined as I rubbed sunscreen on her arms and shoulders. While Dom put some more on Noah.

"Bel, your shoulders are getting red, you don't want to have red shoulders in your dress tomorrow do you?"

"No" She pouted as I continued to rub sunscreen on her.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Sophia said.

"Yeah, babe we're going to get some lunch" I said finishing up with the sunscreen on my daughters shoulders.

We packed up our things and made our way to the house we rented. I loved this house, it was big, but not too big when you thought about it. The rest of the family would be coming tonight for tomorrows event so it was bound to be packed soon. We got back to the house and all of us stood in the large outdoor shower rinsing the sand off of our feet before going inside. The girls went to their room and got dressed in dry clothes as Dom and I took Noah to do the same.

"Mommy we will get Noah dressed!" Bella said as Sophia grabbed for Noah.

"Okay, thank you for being such big helps" I smiled kissing their heads before turning around to our bedroom, not before seeing Dom turn back and give a smile and thumbs up to our girls. He no doubt told them to be helpful, and I was grateful for that. It not only gave us a break but it taught them responsibility.

Once we got into our room I smiled and kissed Dom. "You are a sneaky man" I smirked allowing my fingers to dance along the waistband on his shorts.

"What ever do you mean" He said smiling.

"Thank you" I said appreciating what he was doing.

"Well I would say you're welcome, but I really wanted to get you naked and have alone time" He said pulling at the string of my bikini top.

"Not a chance, papa" I said putting my hands on his chest"

"Oh come on, just a quickie, I think this" He said tracing his fingertips over the hickey he made hours ago. "This may need a friend" He said kissing the other breast. Making my eyes close and my knees weak. He started to go lower and lower until he was on his knees kissing my tummy. I didn't have too many stretch marks, maybe about 3 or 4 but they were small but I noticed them. I felt Dom kiss each on as my hands softly rubbed the top of head, scratching lightly when he kissed a spot that made me shiver. He kissed my bikini clad center and I felt my knees bend and Dom lift me back up again against the wall. He kissed the skin above the waistband of my bikini and linked two fingers on either side slowly pulling them down exposing my shaved pussy to him. I was still wet from the beach, but I was definitely getting wetter by each touch Dom left. He drew circles on my hips and gave me a soft yet forceful lick between my folds making my body crumble under his touch. He lightly played with my clit and finally took it between his lips sucking hard.

"Oh god, Do- Fuck, Dom" I moaned. As he continued his exploration of my Southern region.

"Mmm, baby, don't stop" I said when he reached around a grabbed my ass tightly pushing me closer to his face. God it felt good.

"Oooh Go-" I started to moan again.

"MOMMY, WE'RE READY!" I heard Sophia yell as I pushed Dom back away from my now swollen clit pulling up my bottoms.

I ran to the bedroom door before they could open it and stuck my head out.

"Okay girls, wait for us downstairs I'm just finding something to wear." I said sweetly trying to not show my breathless state.

"Okay mommy" They said as the three of them made their way downstairs. I closed the door and looked back at Dom who sat on the bed smirking.

"They ruin everything" He joked I smiled and kissed him again before opening my suitcase and pulling out a tank top and a pair of shorts. Dom changed into a wife beater and a fresh pair of board shorts. We made our way downstairs and put our shoes on. Dom and I each grabbed a kid, and put Noah in his stroller as we made out way outside walking to a restaurant.

I smiled as I held Bellas hand while watching Dom hold Sophias and push Noah in his stroller. I knew marrying him again was the right decision, not that I questioned it. But I truly was happy with my life. Our life.

* * *

 **Next: The rest of the family comes for the Vow Renewal!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Loo what's also back! I again am so sorry it took so long for updates! I will try to update again this week!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I started to stir in my sleep when I heard a sound, I lifted my head from Doms chest and opened my sleepy eyes.

"Babe, what is that?" I asked Dom now getting annoyed of the sound.

We both listened to the sound then Dom realized what it was.

"Mia must be here" I groaned and dropped my head back on the pillow.

"Shotty not" Dom said before rolling back over in bed. I jumped up immediately and looked down at him.

"Really. You can't shotty not without giving me some warning"

"Yes, I can. That's the point of a shotty, and you lost."

"K lets do it again" I said even though the knocking continued downstairs.

"No, you can't plan a shotty. It already happened babe, you lost"

"Ughh, you are such a child" I said pulling the covers off and getting out of bed to get the door.

"Baby,baby come here" He said softly and I went back over to his side of the bed where he grabbed my wrists and pulled me down so he could whisper something in my ear.

"Can you start the coffee" He whispered. I pulled away and slapped his arm.

"You want it, you get it"

"Please, baby. I love you" He whined

"Well in that case, SHOTTY NOT!" I yelled and laughed as I made my way downstairs.

"Not fair, Toretto!" He yelled back.

I got to the door and slowly answered it trying to not let all the sunlight in.

"Jesus, it's about time" Mia said as pushed her way past me dropping her bags followed by Brian carrying more bags.

"It's early" I groaned

"It's 8:00" She said

"Yes. It's early"

"Anyways! I have everything and your day starts..." She started to say while looking at her watch. "An hour ago, your day starts an hour ago so upstairs and get dressed"

" I have like 9 hours"

"You have 8, and you need to get your hair and makeup done"

"But I don't wanna" I whined

"Yeah Mi, she doesn't wanna" Dom said as he came downstairs and stood behind me wrapping his arms around me kissing the side of my head.

"You two whine more than your children"

"No we don't" We said in unison and laughed.

"Upstairs. Dressed. 5 minutes" Mia demanded and I rolled my eyes as I made my way upstairs.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and grabbed my dress that was in the wardrobe bag. I said my good mornings and kissed my babies before I left with Mia.

"First off breakfast" Mia said as I got in her car and drove to the restaurant.

"You excited?"

"I'm nervous, excited, shocked, and happy"

"Well that's a lot to feel. Why are you nervous?"

"Because you know, he's Dom. He still gives me butterflies, and if you ever tell him that I will kill you and deny it"

"Okay okay" She said lifting her hands in the air to surrender. "Why excited?"

"Because when I think about our life and that he wants to do all of this over again it makes me giddy like I want to run down the aisle and kiss him and just say 'I do' over and over again.

"Awwww, ok so why are you shocked?"

"Because when I think of our life together, when I think of everything that's happened between us, everything I did, I'm shocked that he would want to do all of this again and with me" I told her

"Letty, it wasn't all you. I love my brother but he was an idiot too. I get it from the woman perspective, so I know what it's like to feel that and it's not a good feeling. I'm not saying what you did was right, but I am saying I understand why you did it."

"Thanks Mia" I said sadly as I looked down.

"Hey" She said grabbing my hand. "My brother loves you"

"I know, I don't know why, but I know he does"

"Because you two balance each other. You just fit. I don't know how to explain it but since we were kids, the two of you always just worked. I used to see you in the shop when it was just you and I and you'd have a content look on your face but as soon as Dom walked in I would literally see your face glow and your eyes just softened with excitement. I saw the same thing in Dom when you would walk into the garage his whole attitude changed and he couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. You two still do that with each other."

"Having him as my boyfriend made me feel so wanted and when he proposed, I didn't think I'd care about that but something about him wanting to make something so permanent and with me made it so special. When we got married I had this constant proud feeling, you know this feeling of this is my man and everything he does makes me proud to be his wife. And when we had kids and he became a father I just loved watching him, he was so gentle with them, a side that only I ever saw from him, but I used to see him sitting with Soph having 'Tea Time' he used to do this Panda dance for Bella that he made up to help her fall asleep, he was just so in the moment with them, he's so in tune with them and their feelings and there was something so beautiful about that. He is an amzing father, I know we had that hiccup, and even through all that shit, I knew in my heart he loved those kids more than anything and no matter how bad we got into it or how away he was he would lay his life on the line for any on of those kids without hesitation."

"You guys are disgustingly cute" Mia said as the water came over.

"Two mimosas please" Mia said, and I will admit, I did like these things.

We ordered breakfast and waited for it to arrive.

"We gotta go to some lingerie shop after"

"Why? You and Bry trying to spice it up" I asked her with a laugh

"No, but you need something"

"Uh Mi no offence, Dom and I don't really need much to spice things up"

"Oh trust me, I am unfortunately very aware of that. My room was right next to his so please don't remind me. But a little lingerie never hurt anybody"

"Well, I'm not opposed to it, so let's go" I told her as she paid for breakfast and we made our way into a shop. I was drawn to a deep red lace corset and thong outfit.

"That's cute, but you need something 'bridal' too" She said as she looked around.

"THIS!" She shouted as she walked over to a white lace see through bra with a dangling crystal in the center matching white lace thong with silk bows to tie the sides. It was beautiful.

"Excuse me?" Mia said asking the sales girl a question.

"Do you do any embroidery?"

"Yes, we do it takes a day though"

"If we paid extra could we get it by the end of the day today?"

"How many letters?"

"Seven on the front of the thong"

"Shouldn't be a problem, what would you like it to say?"

"Toretto" Mia said looking back at me with a smirk

Dom was really going to love this, along with the other 'gift' I had for him.

Mia and I went to the salon I told them just to keep it down with some waves in it. I wasn't much for getting super glammed up. I sipped on a glass of champagne as I laughed with Mia.

"I can't believe I'm renewing my vows!" I said now with a happy tone.

"Aw, how long have you guys been together?" The stylist asked

"20 years" I told her proudly

"What! No way you guys must have been babies!"

"We met when we were 10 started to date when I was 15."

"Oh my god, that is so sweet"

"You guys have kids?"

"Three, 2 girls and a boy." I said proudly

"You guys are cuter than a Disney fairytale"

"Don't tell my daughter that, she will argue that till shes blue in the face. According to her there is no better love story than Elsa and Prince Han or Ariel and Prince Eric" I said with a laugh

A few hours later everything was finished and I was sitting in the bedroom alone waiting to go out. Dom had left a note in the bedroom for me to read and I tried to not let the tears fall but I couldn't help it.

 _'Letty,_

 _My love, my angel, my wife, the mother of my children. There is so many things I could say about you, and none of them could measure up to the woman you really are. You give me reasons to be happy, you give me reasons to be proud, you give me reasons to laugh, and you give me reasons to live. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I look at you and smile because I know that no matter what happens I have a reason to be thankful because I have you to wake up next to. You push and encourage me when I think I can't, you tell me everything is going to be ok and I believe it because I have you, when I'm worried you give me those eyes, those beautiful eyes that I just get lost in, then you hug me, when you wrap those small arms around me it feels like nothing can get to us. You make me want to be a better man, I always want to make you and our kids proud and happy. I promise to always show you my love and appreciation, and never have you question either again. Showing off and losing control of my car was the best thing I could have ever done, you have changed my life for the better and I can't wait to continue spending forever with you._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Husband, Dom_

I wiped the tears and sniffed and heard a voice behind me who had clearly been watching me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you cry" The deep voice said.

I turned around and ran into his arms kissing him as if it were the last time.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"Not as much as I love you" He said holding me up

"Lets go renew our vows so we can go home and I can make love to my wife"

"Girls come here!" We heard Mia shout as the girls rushed in the room with Noah on Mias hip.

"Sorry guys, they wanted to see you before it started"

"That's ok" I said bending down to pick up Sophia while Dom picked up Bella

"Aw you guys this is cute lets get a picture, here Let take Noah" She said placing him in my free arm.

"Mama!" He said and I kissed the side of his head. Dom stood on my left with his right arm wrapped around me while he held Bella in his left arm I held Sophia in my left arm and Noah on my right. Everyone was dressed and ready to go as Mia took our picture.

"Say Toretto!"

"Toretto!" We yelled as Mia snapped the picture

I let the girls down and adjusted their outfits adding the bow on Sophias head that she wanted.

Mia took them out followed by Dom then it was my turn.

Here we go.

* * *

 **R &R lovelies, xx**


End file.
